


The Witches of Marukawa

by SuicideSquadGirl13



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Angels, Dark Magic, Demons, M/M, Multi, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:18:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 37,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9663278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuicideSquadGirl13/pseuds/SuicideSquadGirl13
Summary: They always had to hide who and what they true are. Witches, working in the shadows to keep peace in the world. Yokozawa, however, is getting tired of hiding everything about his true self from the man he loves, Zen Kirishima. And just when everything is going well, a mysterious white magic user is lashing out against him making his both his work, romantic and personal life a lot more difficult than it needs to be.





	1. Yokozawa Takafumi- The Umbra Witch

_Tick, Tick, Tick_

Yokozawa’s ears twitch slightly before he carefully took the pendent off his chest and flipped it open seeing the hands of the clock tick forward. Yokozawa sucked his teeth together before closing it and sticking it back on his chest.

“Hurry up, I’m going to be behind schedule at this rate,” Yokozawa mumbled under his breath.

Not five seconds after he said that he smelled a faint scent of rosemary. Yokozawa then carefully turned his head in the direction of the scent to see angels zoom across the abandon graveyard he was in. Yokozawa cocked his guns before secretly praying they stay intact as he dealt with this little problem. Yokozawa then murmured a spell under his breath before making a circle motion in the air. Runes had appeared where he had made the circle and he stepped through weapons ready point at the pack. Time seem to slow down around him but he knew he was on an even playing field with the pack since angel moved faster than humans. Yokozawa then fired a few rounds before parrying to left to avoid an oncoming attack. Yokozawa rolled to his feet to find he was surround by 6 low level angels, He ready his weapons before asking.

“Alright so who wants to die first?” Yokozawa asked both arms outstretched aim at two of them.

“Foolish Umbra,” One snapped at him before charging. Yokozawa shot off one round striking it in the heart causing it to turn into nothing but a pool of blood and ash. Yokozawa aimed his weapons again. “Next?”

Two angels charged at him and he vaulted over them, shooting at both in quick succession. He managed to hit them but not kill them, He then quickly jumped as the other 3 tried to pounce him. Yokozawa did what could only be consider an All around the World cheerleading stunt, apart from him shooting an angel midair and then shooting two more as he landed. When Yokozawa landed, he shot one round hit one of the angel’s in the eye blinding him as Yokozawa gave him one good shot in the head.

“Two down four to go,” Yokozawa said getting ready for the next attack. Two of the angels charged at him again only this time they made a fatal mistake. One of them had jump over the other going for a high/ low attack. Yokozawa smirked as he ran toward them he quickly did an aerial clicking his heels together on propose. His boots then sprung blades at the end of his heels that could have resembled high heels, Yokozawa twisted his body and leg his legs do all the work as in one swift motion he cut off both angel’s head. Yokozawa landed again with a grin looking at the two left over angels.

“Give up yet, or are you hungry for more?” Yokozawa asked taking a stance once again.

One of the angel growled before bolting for Yokozawa. Yokozawa didn’t duck in time, the angel managed to grab his leg with his teeth and threw him into some headstone. Yokozawa groaned and rolled to his feet, he was reckless that time, it won’t happen again. Yokozawa saw the two angels trying to flank him, he raised both arms and shot off some more rounds at them. A round caught one in the leg causing it to stumble and fall halfway. The other round graze the other angel, but Yokozawa just swung his leg up and decapitated it with one motion. Yokozawa rolled his head and walked over to the last whimpering angel.

“Any last words?” Yokozawa asked aiming for the angel’s head.

“Fuck you,” the angel hissed.

Yokozawa just shrugged. “Everyone does.” He then shot the last one in the head.

_Tick…Tick…_

“I should get out of here,” Yokozawa mumbled. He quickly collected the fallen angels halos before drawing a circle in the air. The runes appeared again as Yokozawa stepped through and time seem to go back to normal. Yokozawa sighed before he checked his weapons only to find they crumbled in his hands, and the blades on his heels dissolved.

Yokozawa growled in annoyance. “This is why I don’t trust your shit weapons Isaka, I should have just asked Asahina for his.”

_Tick, Tick, Tick…_

“Wait, what time is it?” Yokozawa asked himself before checking his phone. It read 5:30 in the morning.

“Shit, I need to get back.” Yokozawa said before he took off running with inhuman speed back to a familiar apartment complex. He jumped and carefully scaled the walls of the towering apartment complex before entering a familiar balcony. Yokozawa sighed as he still saw Kirishima asleep before he caught sight of his reflection. He was still in his full body suit and covered in angel blood, lucky for him angel blood smells like perfume so he didn’t have to worry about Kirishima smelling blood on him. Yokozawa carefully stepped into the room before he slowed down time and quickly changed out of his body suit hid it in the bathroom room before changing back into his night clothes and quietly slipped back into bed with Kirishima before he careful draped an arm over him. Yokozawa then made time go back to normal as the alarm went off.

“Kirishima, get off me,” Yokozawa pretended said tiredly “We need to get up.”

Kirishima groaned and he held Yokozawa closer. “It’s too early…and you smell nice…”

“Quit sniffing me!” Yokozawa said annoyed, when he was really smiling.

‘ _Maybe I should wear the blood of angels instead of human cologne,_ ’ Yokozawa thought to himself as he got up.

“I’m going to shower,” Yokozawa said bluntly “You better not fall asleep again.”

Kirishima cracked an eye open. “And if I do? Would give me a kiss to wake me up?”

Yokozawa made himself blushed before giving his “ _Tsundere_ ” response. “A-are you an Idiot!?”

Kirishima then chuckled as Yokozawa left the room. Yokozawa made the blush go away as he headed into the bathroom. He seriously hated acting like a Tsundere and wanted to use his real personality but wasn’t ready to tell Kirishima or Hiyo that he was a witch. Hell, even Takano didn’t know he was witch or his real personality.

“Why me?” Yokozawa mumbled to himself before his ears twitched again.

_Tick, Tick, Tick…_

Yokozawa saw his pendent sitting on top of his body suit. It seemed to mock him, time means nothing to Umbra witches as they can control it at will. But that ticking sound always rings in his ears, Yokozawa then looked down seeing his shadow. His patron wings moved slightly and tilted their head slightly as if to try and communicate with him. Yokozawa gave the shadow a slight smile before heading into the shower. He had to start the day eventually and he didn’t want to walk into work smelling like angel blood.


	2. Onyx Roses

“Henmi, I’m taking my lunch,” Yokozawa said to his subordinate as he left the sales department. He needed to see Isaka or Asahina, he was getting tired of his weapons disintegrating after one-day hunting angels.

“Good Morning Yokozawa,” Hatori said as he enters the elevator.

“Hatori,” Yokozawa said before the glanced at each other. Yokozawa then stopped time completely as Hatori turned to him.

“You smell like an angel,” Hatori commented.

“And you smell like rosemary,” Yokozawa shot back with a grin. “Trying to ward me off or my employers?”

“Neither,” Hatori said smiling back “I have paranoid earth witches saying that demons are eating their crops.”

Yokozawa chuckled before handing Hatori an envelope “I need a little something for my weapons, if you catch my drift.”

Hatori took the envelope checking the contents. “Isaka-san weapons melted again?”

“What do you think?” Yokozawa said before time moved forward again.

“I’ll have what you need but the end of the week,” Hatori said as the elevator stopped on his floor “Try and stay out of trouble.”

“I’m an Umbra witch, Hatori,” Yokozawa scoffed. “I don’t get into trouble, trouble finds me.”

Hatori chuckled before the pair got their straight faces on and Hatori left. Yokozawa continued to Isaka office where he was met with Asahina.

“Where’s Isaka?” Yokozawa asked bluntly looking around making sure no one was around.

“He stepped out for a moment,” Asahina responded standing up “Shall we?”

“Lead the way.” Yokozawa nodded.

Asahina and Yokozawa temporally step out of the office, Asahina then snapped his fingers and walking into the office once again to find it had changed it to a blacksmith shop.

“Let me guess,” Asahina said, “Isaka weapons melted again.”

“Hai,” Yokozawa said, “I wish I still had my Scarborough Fair’s, they were my favorite.”

Asahina raised an eyebrow. “Yet you managed to destroy them.”

Yokozawa just shrugged. “It not easy fighting other witches it the same skill sets.”

Asahina just rolled his eyes at him. “Anyway, you asked for quantity, not quality, remember? And your magic disintegrates human-made weapons after one use, not to mention your sadistic tendencies when it comes to hunting…”  

At that Yokozawa grinned slightly. “What I can’t exactly help it. I enjoy my job.”

“Too much,” Asahina deadpanned “If I recall, you dress up as a maid once…”

“I can’t help it if I like the bloody outfits,” Yokozawa protested “And for your information, I looked damn good in that maid costume.”

Asahina just gave him a look, personally, Yokozawa could care less what Asahina thought of him. “As much as I love idle chit chat, I want to know how our special project is coming along.”

Yokozawa then held up the halos he had gotten from the dead angels teasingly. “After all, I’m paying an arm and leg for decent weapons.”

Asahina then walked away going deeper into the shop before coming back with a black box. Asahina opened it to reveal four sleek black guns polished to perfection with red engravings on them.

“Onyx Roses,” Asahina commented as Yokozawa handed over the halos “Made from a special alloy that both angels and demons would kill to get their hands on, and I added a little _‘Yokozawa flare’_ to them as well.”

“You spoil me Asahina,” Yokozawa said inspecting them before carefully aiming at a random target and firing. A loud shot rang throughout the small space they were in, Yokozawa then looked at his destroy target.

“It packs a good punch,” Yokozawa smiled a little sadistically “Just how I like them.”

“Again ‘Yokozawa flare’,” Asahina said, “If you need anything else…”

“Well…” Yokozawa started with a devilish glint in his eye.

“No.” Asahina deadpanned “No matter how many times you ask me, I’m not putting a chainsaw on your damn arm.”

Yokozawa pouted before smirking. “You can’t blame me for asking?”

“You’re insane, you know that,” Asahina said walking towards that door.

“I’m crazier than you can possibly imagine,” Yokozawa said his eyes flashing a deep shade of purple towards Asahina “After all, I am an Umbra witch.”

Asahina stopped talking as he saw Yokozawa’s eyes turn purple before going back to their normal shade of blue.

“Thanks for the upgrades,” Yokozawa said before leaving.

Yokozawa was on his way back to sale when his phone went off with an e-mail from Mino.

**To: Yokozawa Takafumi**

**From: Mino Kanade**

**Subject: Busy?**

_A little birdy told me that a few cult members are going to commit mass suicide tonight. Sounds like a breeding ground for angels. Do you want in Yokozawa-san? I’m sure it’ll be fun._

Yokozawa fought the urge to smile at the e-mail before he shot off the quick e-mail back.

**To: Mino Kanade**

**From: Yokozawa Takafumi**

**Subject: All In**

_Asahina just made me some custom weapons I’m aching to try out, give me the time and place. I’ll be there._

Yokozawa then put his phone in his pocket before getting back to work. Tonight, was going to be fun.


	3. Unusual Rituals

_Tick, Tick, Tick…_

Yokozawa stared at his pendant as he was in a full split on the floor. He sighed to himself as he leaned forward and the sound still rang in his ears. He regretted having super human abilities sometimes.

_Tick, Tick, Tick…_

Yokozawa could swear his pendant was mocking him with the damn sound. A constant reminder time will move forward, reminding him he’s was going to be alive for centuries.

_Tick, Tick, Tick…_

“Why me?” Yokozawa asked himself again aloud “She could have given me to an orphanage or a different branch…Why me?”

_Tick…_

Yokozawa then heard a sharp knock at the door. He quickly got out of the spilt he was in and called out. “Who’s there?”

“It’s me,” Mino replied, “I came earlier than expected.”

Yokozawa quickly shook his head before opening the door with a smirk on his face. “I was just getting ready Mino; would you like to come inside?”

“Thank you for the offer,” Mino said with his ever-permanent smile “But I’ll wait in the car for you.”

“You know me too well,” Yokozawa teased before closing the door. He let out a soft sigh as he dressed in his black full body suit, grabbed his Onyx Roses, and strapped on his black boots.

_Tick, Tick, Tick…_

Yokozawa then careful picked up his pendant before smiling. “Time for the best part of the day…” he then placed the pendant on his chest as usual before heading out.

-

_“Mama!” A five-year-old Yokozawa cried out as his mother hugged him one last time._

_“I love you, my sweet Takafumi,” She said before she deposited him under a tree in their backyard and ran back towards their burning house._

_Yokozawa didn’t know when the fire started or what was happening but a man dressed in white sudden stood before him with a sword ready to kill him._

_“The witch’s son,” He said raising his sword “Don’t worry child I’ll make it quick.”_

_Yokozawa was already crying before he squeezed his eyes shut, but the sword never came down. Instead, two gunshots rang out and a woman’s soft voice said “Only a monster would kill an innocent child.”_

_Yokozawa then opened his eyes to see a woman dressed in all black blowing out smoke from a pistol. She then turned to the cowering five-year-old before slowly walking over to him a kneeling down to his height._

_“Don’t worry,” She said softly “Your safe now.”_

_“Is Mama and Papa ok?” Yokozawa asked before sniffing._

_The woman then got a pained expression on her face as she looked over to the raging fire. “I’m so sorry little one…”_

_Yokozawa started crying again but was comforted by the strange woman. When he finally gathers the courage to look at her face properly, he was amazing but her vivid green eyes, soft pink lips and fiery red hair with one silver streak in it._

_“Who are you?” Yokozawa asked._

_“I go by many names,” The woman said “But you may call me Mizuki. What’s your name?”_

_“T-Takafumi…” Yokozawa said softly._

_“It’s nice to finally meet you,” Mizuki said carefully patting his head “I wish we could have met under better circumstances.”_

_“What’s going to happen to me?” Yokozawa asked._

_“Well, if you allow it, I will take care of you,” Mizuki said softly “And try to give the best life I possibly can.”_

_Yokozawa then hugged Mizuki like his life depended on it. “Sensei Mizuki, where are we going?”_

_Mizuki held Yokozawa close as she stood up slowly. “Somewhere safe Takafumi. Somewhere safe…”_

_As Mizuki started to walk away she bent down a picked something up out the dirt. Before putting it in her pocket, Yokozawa didn’t see what it was but all he could hear was a slow ticking sound ringing in his ears._

**_Tick…Tick…Tick…_ **

-

“Oi! Yokozawa!” Mino said shaking the sleeping man’s shoulder.

Yokozawa’s eyes snapped opened as he woke with a start. “Huh!?”

“You fell asleep as soon as I hit the highway,” Mino commented. “If you don’t feel up to it tonight…”

Yokozawa scoffed stretching. “Are you kidding? I’m sick of the lower level scum I have to kill. I want bigger fish to fry.”

Mino just shook his head. “You know me, I’m just an observer.”

“Which is why that makes you the perfect partner in crime,” Yokozawa said as his charmed two of his Onyx’s so they stuck to the back of his boots.

“Because I’m silent and stay out of your way?” Mino asked.

“Correct,” Yokozawa said with a smirk “Now lead me to the suicidal idiots.”

-

Yokozawa had witnessed many cult suicides but none quite like this. Normally, there was a crazy person spouting nonsense to the group before they preached a sermon, everyone drops dead after drinking the Kool-aid, and Yokozawa gets to reap the benefits of the angels who comes for their bodies but something was off, way off and it was bothering him too much for his liking.

“Mino?” Yokozawa asked, “Do you find anything strange about this?”

Mino, who was completely absorbed with writing everything down, looked over to Yokozawa. “Hai, this isn’t what we’re used to…maybe it’s a new age cult.”

“Maybe,” Yokozawa said readying his Onyx Roses “Still, this ritual is giving me a strange feeling.”

The cult members then offed themselves but they didn’t drink any form of liquid. Instead, they stabbed themselves in the stomach and slash out their guts.

“That’s new,” Mino said.

“No kidding,” Yokozawa replied before his nosed was assaulted with the smell of rosemary but the scent was too strong. Yokozawa looked up at the night sky where the angels were ascending from before his eyes widen a fraction “What the actually hell?”

Mino then looked up as well before his jaw dropped. “Yokozawa…are those?”

“Archangels,” Yokozawa said in disbelief.

“I don’t understand,” Mino said flipping rapidly through his worn notebook “Usually it’s Affinity angels that come for dead bodies.”

Yokozawa ready his Onyx’s. “I don’t know what the hell is going on but I’m not complaining. Stay put Mino, I’ll be right back.”

Yokozawa then jumped out of his hiding with a smirk on his face. “Ok boys…let’s dance.”


	4. The Past Never Stays The Past

Yokozawa drew a circle in the air before runes appeared in the air once again. “Oi! Mino!”

_Tick…Tick…_

“Hai?” Mino called back.

Yokozawa cocked his Onyx’s. “Take notes.”

Yokozawa then aim at an archangel in red armor before firing two rounds. The angel was hit by only one, the other bullet hit the affinity angel behind it, and said angel’s body exploded upon impact.

Yokozawa raised an eyebrow. “Thanks, Asahina.”

He then ran towards the archangel narrowly missing an attack aimed at his head. Yokozawa fired more rounds at the archangel before his attention was taken by another affinity angel trying to slice him in half. Yokozawa vaulted over the affinity angel before shooting it in the back of the head, however this angel exploded at well and Yokozawa was sprayed with blood, not that he really minds.

Yokozawa quickly wiped the blood off is face to find he was surrounded by affinity angels, he then rolled his eyes. “You guys can’t be this stupid.” He then out stretched his arms.

“At least I can kill you all at once instead of picking you off one by one,” Yokozawa smirked before firing off rapid shots at the angels that surround him watching as all of them as they exploded or dropped dead. By the time the weak angels where dead, Yokozawa was caked in angel blood smelling like rosemary and flowers with a hint of roses. Yokozawa then got a sadistic grin on his face as he saw the archangel flying at top speeds towards him.

He didn’t move from his spot, instead his eyes when purple as he struck a pose and shouted “Gomorrah, Devourer of the Divine!”

A circle of runes appeared behind the archangel and a black dragon shot out before chomping on the angel’s body with a sicken crunch before proceeding to eat with one quick motion. The dragon then let out a roar before disappearing through the same portal it had come from. Yokozawa, on the other hand, collected the angels halos before he drew a circle with runes before stepping back into normal time.

_Tick, Tick, Tick…_

“Mino!?” Yokozawa called out looking around.

“Over here!” Mino said inspecting the dead bodies on the ground.

Yokozawa walked over to Mino whose eyes widen at the fact Yokozawa was covered in blood. “Uh…Yokozawa?”

“What?” Yokozawa questioned licking some of the blood off his Onyx “It’s nothing you haven’t seen before.”

Mino just shook his head before his brow furrowed. “Yokozawa, I’ve never seen this symbol before…”

Yokozawa took one look at the symbol before saying. “Strange…that’s a White Witch symbol but…”

“What?” Mino asked drawing the symbol.

“This symbol is from rogue clan,” Yokozawa said “The Lumen Sages.”

Mino froze. “Yokozawa, aren’t they the ones…”

“Their clan tried to eradicate the Umbra Witches,” Yokozawa confirmed.

Mino finish scribbling before standing up. “This is your territory Yokozawa, what are you going to do?”

Yokozawa mouth curled to the side as he looked off to the bodies on the ground. “Well, first I need to go home and shower.”

Yokozawa then drew his Onyx and aim at a cup sitting on a small table. “Then I’m going to find that Sage and put two bullets in their skull.” He then fired two shots which hit the cup.

Mino watch as the cup burst into flames and melted. “Yokozawa…”

“I suggest you stop talk unless you want two bullets in your chest Mino,” Yokozawa said in an even tone.

Mino then stayed quiet as he finished his notes before driving Yokozawa home.

“Thank for tip Mino,” Yokozawa said as he pulled up to his apartment “Let me know I you hear about any other cults.”

“No problem,” Mino said “Have a good night.”

Yokozawa gave Mino a smirk. “It’s already been a great night.”

-

As soon as Yokozawa stepped inside his apartment he stripped off his body suit and headed straight for his shower. He scrubbed himself clean of angel blood before sinking into his bathtub to soak.

_Tick, Tick, Tick…_

Yokozawa’s gaze turn towards his pendent which sat on his sink still covered in blood. Instead of getting out of the tub to grab it, Yokozawa let himself be lulled to sleep listening to sound.

_Tick…Tick…Tick…_

-

_Seven-year-old Yokozawa is running trying to stay ahead of the other girls in his class. He climbs trees and hops from branches before he slips and falls to the ground._

_“Ow!” Yokozawa cried out._

_“Are you ok Taka-chan?” One of the girls in his class asked him._

_“Do you need help?” Another girl asked still in the branches._

_Yokozawa shakily got to his feet. “You guys go on ahead.”_

_“But- “Another one of the girls started but stop hearing the familiar stomping sound of their teacher catching up to them. The girls gave him apologetic looks before continuing without him._

_“Yokozawa!” The familiar voice of his sensei rang out._

_Yokozawa quickly did dogeza as a pair of feet stopped in front of him. “Forgive me sensei, I fell from a branch and couldn’t keep up.”_

_Yokozawa refused to look up knowing there would be a sneer on his sensei face._

_“I told Mizuki it was stupid idea to train a boy to be an umbra witch,” she said kicking dirty into Yokozawa’s hair “The umbra arts should be for women only, the only reason you’re in my class is because I pity her for having to take care of you. I expect you to keep up with the other student, now get up and go!”_

_Yokozawa quickly got up and bolted in the direction of the other girls who were resting after a long run._

_“Taka-chan?” one of the girls spotted him before the entire class came over to him “You have dirty in your hair…did sensei do this?”_

_“Hai,” Yokozawa said bowing his head._

_“I don’t understand why sensei is so mean too you,” A girl said helping get the dirt out of his hair “You try as hard as us.”_

_“It’s because he’s a boy, sister,” another girl said putting a bandage on his scrap arm._

_“That doesn’t make it right,” Another girl said offering Yokozawa water but he refused._

_“I’m going home now,” Yokozawa said as his classmates finish patching him up “Thank you for taking care of me.”_

_“Your welcome,” everyone chirp as Yokozawa made his way back to his room where Mizuki was stretching._

_“Good evening Sensei Mizuki,” Yokozawa said bowing greeting her._

_“Ah, Takafumi your back early,” Mizuki looked over to Yokozawa kindly “Would you like something to eat?”_

_“No thank you,” Yokozawa said before his ears perked up at the ticking sound coming from the far end of the room._

**_Tick, Tick, Tick…_ **

_“Sensei? What is this?” Yokozawa asked curiously seeing the sliver pendant sitting on top of her desk._

_Mizuki looked over to Yokozawa before getting up and walking over. “It’s a witch’s pendant, would you like me to tell you what it does?”_

_Yokozawa nodded excitedly._

_“Well, when Umbra witches complete their train they get a special pendant,” Mizuki said taking hers off her chest and opening it “It has a mirror and a clock built in since we can control time, but it’s special purpose is that it holds our hearts.”_

_“Whoa? Really?” Yokozawa asked amazing._

_Mizuki chuckled softly. “Well not our actually hearts, but our witch heart. A witch heart is made from pure magic, the same magic that lets us live for hundreds of years.”_

_“What happens if you break it?” Yokozawa asked._

_“Well…I think I’ll save that tale for later,” Mizuki said placing her pendant back on her chest “Come on, the stars are going to be out tonight.”_

_The seven-year-old then excitedly follow the older witch, his question forgotten in favor of stargazing._

-

_Tick, Tick, Tick…_

Yokozawa slowly open his eyes to find he was still in the tub. He glanced over to his pendant before he snapped his finger and it zoom straight into his palm.

“If you break a witch’s heart you lose your immortality,” Yokozawa said to no one in particular “Best case scenario, you have it repair. Worst case…you die.”

Yokozawa then let out a deep chuckle. “Oh, how ironic, I can die of a broken heart. If only they knew…”

Yokozawa flipped open the pendant seeing his reflection. “I’ve had my heart broken…I wonder why I didn’t shatter you?”

Yokozawa then snapped the pendant close and got out of the tub, he really shouldn’t dwell on these thoughts for too long. He should stay at the Kirishima’s for the weekend, just so he could keep his sanity.

“Who knows,” Yokozawa said aloud inspecting himself in the mirror with a small smirk “Maybe Hiyo will hang out with her friends while Kirishima and I have fun of our own.”


	5. The Lumen Sage Strikes

Yokozawa couldn’t sleep at all, instead, he twirled his pendant in his hand listening to its infernal ticking. He might call in sick tomorrow just so he didn’t have to be around people today. He just couldn’t get his mind off that Lumen Sage symbol, Yokozawa knew not all White Witches were bad but he tended to avoid them. But if there was a Lumen Sage around, that could only mean they’re actively hunting an Umbra Witch. Technically, Yokozawa was the only Umbra witch in the Tokyo area. He knew Isaka was a Fire Witch along with Asahina, Hatori was a Green witch, and Mino was technically a Water Witch but he’s more of a researcher than a practicing witch. He was also aware that Hatori knew a White Witch, but he could never remember their name.

Yokozawa then sat up in bed getting an idea, he quickly grabbed his body suit and headed out into the night once again. He sat perched on a high rooftop staring down at Marimo Books waiting, finally he spotted a familiar sparkling aura. Yokozawa knew he saw him so he hid in the shadows and waited.

“Yokozawa-san?” Yukina questioned, “It that you?”

“Hai,” Yokozawa said stepping out of the shadows.

Yukina smiled brightly and Yokozawa could have sworn his aura got brighter as well.

“It’s so nice to see you,” Yukina gushed “You’ve never sought me out before!”

“I had to this time…” Yokozawa said shielding his eyes “Yukina…could you please tone down the sparkles, your killing me here.”

“Oh! Sorry!” Yukina said controlling his aura so it wasn’t blinding Yokozawa.

“Thank you,” Yokozawa said, “I need some information.”

“Sure, what about?” Yukina asked.

“Do you know of any new White Witches in town?” Yokozawa asked, “Even if they’re just visiting.”

“Um…” Yukina hummed thinking “Not really, sorry. I haven’t really been keeping up with everyone.”

Yokozawa sighed. “That’s all right Yukina, I’ll see you around.”

As Yokozawa walked away Yukina called out to him. “Yokozawa-san! I almost forgot!”

“Hmm?” Yokozawa stopped as Yukina handed him something.

“Someone left this for me the other day,” Yukina handed Yokozawa a piece of paper with the Lumen Sage symbol on it “I don’t know who sent it, maybe it will help you.”

“It does,” Yokozawa said staring down at the symbol “Thank you.”

-

Yokozawa decided to stay hidden as he walked back to his place. So, the Lumen Sage was recruiting, that’s to be expected. But why recruit humans with no magical abilities at all? Sacrifices maybe? It would make sense, angels only come when summon. Then why recruit other White Witches? Are they trying to rebuilt from the ground up? As Yokozawa ponder this he was acutely aware of a figure following him, they probably thought he didn’t notice them…idiot.

“You know, I don’t particularly like being followed,” Yokozawa commented aloud. Yokozawa turned his head slightly before bending backwards as spear came at his head. He quickly straight up and aimed for the assailant who was now in front of him. “What. The. Actually. Fuck.”

In front of him stood a Lumen Sage, they were a little shorter than him but seem to have mastery of their skills. They wore all white with their face covered, the only thing visible was their green eyes. They stood ready for Yokozawa’s counter attack, eyes challenging him.

“You seriously thought you could sneak up on me?” Yokozawa teased crossing his arms “Why even try? We’re in purgatory dumbass.”

The sage didn’t respond.

“Not much of a talker, are you?” Yokozawa asked before shrugging and raising an Onyx “No matter, I’m going to put two bullets in your skull right about now. Any last words?”

The Lumen Sage didn’t say anything but held up a familiar silver pendant between two fingers. Yokozawa eyes widen as he looked down at his chest to find his pendant wasn’t there. He quickly fired multiple rounds at the sage, who had tossed his pendant in the air and quick deflected all the bullets with their spear before lunging at Yokozawa who backflipped away from the attack before taking aim and firing at the sage. The sage dodged all the attacks before landing softly in front of Yokozawa with a closed fist, they open it and let all the bullets Yokozawa had fire dropped to the ground harmlessly before catching his pendant in one hand. Yokozawa stared at the sage ready to tear him to pieces when they tossed the pendant back to him and without a word vanished.

Yokozawa caught his pendant with one hand before carefully inspecting it and placing it back on his chest. “I am so putting a bullet in their skull the next time I see them.”

-

The next day Yokozawa couldn’t concentrate at work. His mind was preoccupied with that damn Lumen Sage, he had a narrow escape certain death when they had grabbed his pendant without him noticing. So, was the Sage always watching him? Or did he decide to reveal himself because he went looking for answers from Yukina? Either way, he didn’t like this, he needed to take his mind off this shit for a while and he knew exactly how.

“Henmi, I need copies of the sales stats for this month,” Yokozawa said as he walked away “I’m going to have a smoke.”

Yokozawa then went to the roof, but he didn’t smoke instead he looked at his shadow. It had been a minute since he talked to his patron, granted it was mostly him talking and the demon he’d made a pack with listening.

“A Lumen Sage attacked me last night,” Yokozawa said quietly leading on the wall “He manage to grab my heart.”

His shadow’s wings slowly extended. Yokozawa chuckled. “Don’t worry, I’m still alive, aren’t I? Beside they gave it back to me. They were testing my skill. I got a little reckless but I don’t think they know what I’m capable of.”

The shadow tilted its head almost nodding.

“This will be good, for the both of us,” Yokozawa said staring off into the distance. “After all more angels to kill, right?”

The roof door sudden swung open, Yokozawa snapped his head in that direction only to relax as he realizes it’s only Hatori.

“Yokozawa…I swore I heard you talking to someone,” Hatori said looking around.

“My patron,” Yokozawa clarified “It’s been a minute since I talked to her.”

“I see,” Hatori nodded before handing Yokozawa a small black box “Here’s that special project you asked for.”

Yokozawa then grinned. “You’re the best Hatori.”

“Save your praises until after you’ve used it,” Hatori said about to walk away.

“Hatori,” Yokozawa said “Out of curiosity, what’s the name of that White Witch artist that works with your author?”

Hatori froze in his tracks. “I thought you did mess with White Witches?”

“I don’t,” Yokozawa replied “A Lumen Sage has been recruiting human and White Witches. They ambushed me last night.”

“Are you injured?” Hatori asked now facing Yokozawa once again.

“Really Hatori,” Yokozawa scoffed smirking “I’m more resilient than I look.”

“Still,” Hatori said before looking off to the side “Yanase. That’s his name. Try not to scare him, he’s actually a decent witch.”

“No promises,” Yokozawa said brushing past Hatori.


	6. Yanase Yuu- The White Witch

“Oniichan!” Hiyo chirped excitedly as she gave Yokozawa a hug. Yokozawa had decided he was going to spend the weekend with the Kirishima’s no matter what. Granted, he was a bit on edge from the past couple of days, but he really needs to unwind.

“Good evening, Hiyo.” Yokozawa said with a soft smile.

“Are you staying over this weekend?” Hiyo asked as she went back into the kitchen to finish preparing dinner.

“Hai, after all, I missed Hiyo-chan’s cooking,” Yokozawa said watching her as she stirred the ramen in the pot. She reminded Yokozawa of his fellow Umbra sisters, bubbly, full of life and always optimistic. He should visit the coven more often but for now, he had his own problems to deal with.

“Great, I have so much to tell you,” Hiyo said excitedly telling Yokozawa about her day.

Yokozawa like this domestic feeling, and if he honest with himself he wouldn’t mind be Kirishima housewife. But he knew with his fake Tsundere persona, he couldn’t voice it aloud.

“Oniichan? Are you all right?” Hiyo asked staring at him.

Yokozawa blinked. “Sorry, I must have gotten lost in thought.”

“That’s ok.” Hiyo beamed before picking up from where she left off.

-

_Fourteen-year-old Yokozawa was doing a handstand on the gymnastics beam with his entire class watching him. He breathed deeply tiring to endure the strain on his muscles, they were practicing flexibility and body control today. Yokozawa had already been in this position for ten minutes and was holding out very well._

_“Now Spread Eagle,” His sensei commanded._

_Yokozawa paced his breathing as he carefully parting his legs into a split and held it for another ten minutes. His sensei watched him carefully before commanding him once again._

_“Good, now change position to the scorpion.”_

_Yokozawa carefully closed his legs again before getting out of the handstand. He careful stood flat on one foot, before balancing himself enough to bend his leg behind him. He arched his back carefully as he grasped his foot and held the position for another ten minutes._

_“Good work Yokozawa-kun,” His sensei said, “You're improving quite well when it comes to body control.”_

_“Thank you, sensei,” Yokozawa said as he got off the beam and bowed._

_“Class is over for today,” the sensei told everyone “Remember to study the different angel classes again, we will have a test on it on Monday.”_

_“Hai!” The class chanted before leaving the gym._

_Yokozawa was about to follow his fellow Umbra sisters when his sensei stopped him. He was fortunate enough to get a new one when he turned ten after Mizuki found out his last sensei was being cruel to him. Let’s just say his old sensei wouldn’t be messing with him anytime soon._

_“Yokozawa-kun, I was curious,” She said conjuring a paper from midair “When you fill out the career form, you left a majority of it blank.”_

_Yokozawa bit his lip sheepishly. “I…I’m not sure what I want to do…”_

_His sensei’s expression softens. “I was a little concern when you put ‘unsure’ for what duty you would have as an Umbra Witch. You have the highest grades your class, and if you continue to work hard you could be like sensei Mizuki, an angel hunter. You could live in the outside world again.”_

_“I…I was embarrassed to put angel hunter…” Yokozawa mumbled._

_“Why?”_

_“Because I’m a boy…and the best angel hunters are all girls.” Yokozawa admitted, “I don’t think they'll accept me into the training academy.”_

_“Yokozawa-kun, I know you’re the only boy in the coven, but not everyone thinks like your old sensei. If you want to be an angel hunter, you can do it. Your classmates will support you, Sensei Mizuki supports you and I’ll support you every step of the way.” His sensei said placing a hand on his shoulder “We believe you can do anything.”_

_Yokozawa looked up at her kind face. “Really? Do think they accept me?”_

_“I’ll write you one hell of a recommendation letter,” She said._

_Yokozawa then hugged her waist. “Thank you.” Before quickly running back to his room to ask Mizuki to help him with his application. They finish that application in one night, and his sensei finish the letter of recommendation the next day. A week later, Yokozawa Takafumi was the first boy to be accepted into the elite angel hunters program at their joint Umbra coven. Needless to say, everyone was very proud and excited._

-

As it turns out Hiyo was having a sleepover at Yuki-chan’s house, and Yokozawa saw her off right after dinner. Kirishima was going to be late, since two of his authors were behind. Yokozawa then quick got into his body sui before stepping into purgatory and when in search of this Yanase person. Hatori said they’re a White Witch so they won’t be that hard to find, just look for an aura that not a sparkly as Yukina…easier said than done. When Yokozawa did find Yanase, he wasn’t alone. He was walking side by side with Mino. Wait…are they…Yokozawa wanted to laugh so bad in that moment. Was there anybody straight at the company?

Yokozawa sat perched on a street lamp, relaxed as the pair walked closer before he saw Yanase freeze. Luckily it was night time, so there was no one really on the street and only other witches could see into purgatory. Yokozawa cocked his mouth to the side as Yanase pushed Mino behind him and threw what he only could assume was magic embedded pencils that acted like darts towards him. Yokozawa just hung upside-down to avoid the attack, before jumping down a few feet away from the pair.

“Mino, stay behind me!” Yanase warned as Yokozawa just stood there “Umbra witches are dangerous.”

“Pfft…are you serious?” Yokozawa asked “I was literally minding my own business when you attack me. If anything, you’re a danger to me.”

Yanase looked like he was ready to throw down when Mino stopped him. “Yanase…this is Yokozawa…remember?”

Yanase looked confused. “That’s the witch you like to study and take notes about?”

Yokozawa raised an eyebrow. “I feel like I should be offended.”

Yanase gave Yokozawa a look before looking back at Mino who was still had his smile on his face. “I…may have forgotten to mention he’s an Umbra witch.”

“You're seriously friends with that?” Yanase gestured with his thumb to Yokozawa.

“Ok, now I am offended,” Yokozawa commented walking up to Yanase. He was a lot taller than him so he towered over him easily. “Look, I don’t want to stay long.”

“Did you have plans?” Mino said looking slightly excited.

“I planned to get fuck eight ways from Sunday in about…” Yokozawa took his pendant off his chest and checked the time “Two hours. I just came to get information about the Lumen Sage that’s running around unsupervised.”

Yanase’s eyes widen at the statement before he looked around and said “Let’s go to my place, it’s not safe to talk about this out in the open.”

That caught Yokozawa off guard if a White Witch is afraid to talk about a Lumen Sage out in the open…this must be serious.

“Ok, let’s go to your place.” Yokozawa said with a straight face “Just don’t waste my time bullshitting me, or else I’ll…how is it the American’s put it?”

Yokozawa then drew his Onyx and pointed it directly in Yanase face. “Oh, that’s right. **_Bust a cap in yo ass_**.”

Yanase gulped before nodding slowly. “Understood.”

“Great,” Yokozawa smiled get his Onyx out of Yanase face “Lead the way, we have much to talk about.”


	7. The Death Of A Fellow Sister In Arms

Yanase lead them back to his apartment in record time, Yokozawa didn’t like the side eye Yanase gave him occasionally, but he’ll put up with it. Before they enter Yanase snapped his fingers and a white witch symbol briefly appeared before disappearing.

“Never conjure where you cook,” Mino joked.

Yokozawa laughed at the joke. All witches have a separate space to practice their skills so they won’t disturb the human’s existence, all you need to do is snap your fingers and open a door. If Yokozawa thought about it, it was ironic. Yanase was about to open the door when it swung open on its own and a familiar sparkling aura nearly blinded the group.

“Hello, Yanase!” Yukina beamed shining brighter as Yokozawa shield his eyes “How was your date with Mino? Did you finally kiss him?”

“You idiot…” Yanase growled shielding his eyes as well “He’s still here. And tone down your goddamn aura! I’m going to go blind because of you! How are you this damn sparkly!?”

“Oh, sorry,” Yukina said as he slowly dimmed himself. He was still sparkling but not as blindly as before. “Yokozawa-san? It good to see you.”

“I’d said the same…but I think I went blind,” Yokozawa said still squinting a little trying to adjust his eyesight.

“Sorry about that,” Yukina said stepping back inside dimming himself a little more “I’m not really aware of it sometimes.”

“You make that painfully obvious,” Yanase mumbled before going over a bookshelf and pulling out a giant textbook and carefully setting it in the table. “Yokozawa-san, correct? I’ve been on edge for the past month after I received this invitation.”

Yanase then handed him the invitation, it had the same symbol as Yukina’s except there was writing on the back.

“Together we shall rise?” Yokozawa read aloud “Sounds a little cliché.”

“I thought so too,” Yanase said, “Thinking it was just a prank by one of the other witches, that was until they sent me this…”

Yanase then stepped away and came back with a box before he pulled out something that made Yokozawa pale. Yanase was holding a broken witch pendant…and Umbra witch pendant.

“Where did you get that?” Yokozawa demanded practically snatching the pendant away from Yanase inspecting it. It had been slashed with a sharp weapon before it had cracked, Yokozawa looked at his reflection in the shattered mirror before slowly turning his head towards Yanase who look apologetic. “When was, this sent to you?”

“About a month ago, it came with a note…” Yanase said quietly handing Yokozawa a white envelope “I’m so sorry…”

Yokozawa quickly unfolded the note to find a picture of one of his old classmates. She had trained with him but didn’t become an angel hunter, but instead a History Ambassador to teach every single branch of witches their history to ensure it never repeated itself. Last, he heard she was teaching at a white witch coven and was well accepted by everyone there. But the note read ‘ _Umbra history has no place in a white witch coven.’_

 Yokozawa’s hand closed into a fist around the note before he looked straight-faced at Yanase who had sensed the drastic change in Yokozawa normally calm aura and back himself into a bookshelf. “Y-Yokozawa-san….”

“Is there anything else I should know?” Yokozawa asked.

“The white witches are looking for them too,” Yanase said, “They want them brought to justice for attempting to destroy the peace.”

Yokozawa said nothing at first before slowly walking over to Yanase and held up the picture. “Where is, she buried?”

“We cremated her…” Yanase said a bit afraid of Yokozawa demeanor. “I…I can bring you her ashes if you want…”

“Get them now.” Yokozawa said, “You’ve got two minutes.”

Yanase had never moved so fast in his entire life, he was back in under one minute with a porcelain urn. “Here she is…I’m so sorry…”

Yokozawa just took the urn, before walking towards the door. But before he opened it, he stopped. “I’ll be in touch.” Yanase nodded while Yukina and Mino stood off in the corner.

-

Yokozawa was on his hands and knee digging up soil from the ground with tears streaming down his face as he hyperventilates. After finding out one of his fellow Umbra was murder, he ran home before shakily snapping his fingers and head into his space frantically trying to give her a decent burial by Umbra witch standards.

Usually, when a witch dies, the Umbra witches collaborates with the green and fire witches. The fire witches cremate the body, while the green witches plant their favorite flower and scatter their ashes in the soil. Yokozawa has been a part of the funeral rituals, giving his occupation within the ranks, but it’s never really affected him until now. He shakily mixed the soil and ashes together before carefully planting rosemary in the pot. Even though he didn’t know her very well, she always said how Rosemary was a sign of remembrance. It seems fitting as she was a History Ambassador.

When Yokozawa finishes, he finally cried mourning properly. After a few minutes of sobbing over his fallen sister’s ashes, he wiped away his tears before looking at her broken pendant and now crumpled picture.

“Don’t worry darling…” Yokozawa said his expression changing to a serious one as his grip tightens on the broken pendant “I’ll rip their heart out of their damn chest, and I’ll put two bullets in their skull. I promise you.”

Yokozawa then wiped away his tears and careful set the new potted plant near a window sill. Yokozawa then took his own pendant off his chest to check his reflection. “I should freshen up, a death in the family puts quite the damper on a decent evening.”

-

“I’m home!” Kirishima called out.

“Welcome back,” Yokozawa called back. He had made it back just in time, managing to look relaxed and composed. Even though he was shaking with grief a few moments ago, he managed to get his sanity back and put on his Tsundere persona.

“Did you fall asleep wait up for me?” Kirishima grinned flopping next to Yokozawa.

“D-don’t be ridiculous,” Yokozawa huffed. Honestly, he would have waited all night for Kirishima to come home. He really did love Kirishima and Hiyo, but he couldn’t voice it. After all, he needed to keep them safe from his world…his reality…

“Hey!” Kirishima said snapping his fingers in front of Yokozawa’s face “Are you all, right? You seem spaced out.”

“I’m fine,” Yokozawa lied faking a yawn “Just tired.”

“Hopeful not too tired,” Kirishima suggested.

Yokozawa gave Kirishima a look before getting up. “Good night, Kirishima.”

“Wait,” Kirishima said grabbing his arm “Let’s sleep together again.”

“Again!?” Yokozawa said making himself blush. Goddamn, he just wanted to shut up and agree with him, but Kirishima like the fake hard ass side of him…so he’ll give it to him…maybe…

“Yes, again.” Kirishima said standing up “Come on I promise, I won’t do anything.”

Yokozawa scoffed. Granted he did want to get fuck into the mattress earlier but now…

“Fine, just shower before you come to bed,” Yokozawa said, “You smell like desperation and death.”

“Love you too, Takafumi.” Kirishima teased.

“Shut up!” Yokozawa blushed. This time he didn’t need to fake it, god he wanted Kirishima to fuck him senseless. Stupid Tsundere persona!

Kirishima headed into the shower while Yokozawa got into bed, both his mind and body were exhausted. On top of that, he hadn’t really given himself time to process all new information that was thrown at him.

_Tick, Tick, Tick…_

Yokozawa looked over to his overnight bag. He normally leaves his pendant at his apartment but after getting this new information, he’s carrying his pendant wherever he goes. Too risky now. Yokozawa laid back in bed staring up at the ceiling, he needed to find this Sage before anyone else. The Sage had already found him once before so he could do it again.

“I’m going to enjoy my weekend first,” Yokozawa said to himself. “I’ll figure everything out later. That Sage doesn’t know what they’ve got coming.”


	8. The Mistress of Atrocity

_A seventeen-year-old Yokozawa was secretly getting dressed in his room at the Elite Angel Hunter school. He and couple of his classmates were going to sneak out to a party being hosted by a couple of Water Witches. Luckily it was a full moon tonight as well, all witches loved full moon but the Umbra’s especially. Whenever there was a full moon out, it enhanced the Umbra’s natural powers, for example, Yokozawa found out he could walk on walls no problem when there was a full moon, although he wasn’t fond of the term ‘witch walk’._

_“Takafumi!” A voice called from his window “Takafumi! Are you coming!?”_

_Yokozawa went to his window shushing the girl who called his name before walking down the side of the wall. “You’ll wake up all the teachers.”_

_“Then be on time,” His classmate smirked, “Come on the parties by the river…obviously.”_

_“They’re Water Witches,” Yokozawa chuckled as he followed her into the woods._

_“Most of our class is already there,” she rambled “We’re the late ones.”_

_“Fashionably late,” Yokozawa said smirking slightly. Personally, he didn’t care for parties but it was nice to let loose occasionally. The only two reasons he when to parties was to make sure his fellow Umbra sisters were safe and maybe get fucked by one of the other males. Yokozawa had a slight reputation for being a slut at parties, he didn’t really mind or care, he had needs too. Besides nearly all witches were pansexual, Yokozawa just happened to like guys more._

_“Oi, Yokozawa, are you carrying your weapons on you?” she asked him._

_“I always do,” Yokozawa replied, “You can never be too sure.”_

_“I don’t understand you sometimes,” She sighed shaking her head as they heard loud chatter before spotting a large group of witches dancing and chatting with each other. “Have fun Takafumi.”_

_Yokozawa chuckled before walking around surveying everyone. A couple of Fire witches were lighting lanterns, the green witches were using their powers to make some of the trees around them bloom to give the place a better aesthetic, a couple of Water witches were swimming in the river using their powers occasionally to splash unsuspecting party goers, and the White and Umbra witches were having pleasant conversations with each other. Yokozawa shrugged to himself walking around silently before he caught the attention of a Water witch._

_“Hey Yokozawa,” They said swimming to shore looking up at him “I was wondering when you’d show up.”_

_Yokozawa kneeled by the river bank. “You know me, I’m always a little late to the party.”_

_The Water-witch laughed. “How’s your training coming along? I heard your graduating early.”_

_“Yes,” Yokozawa nodded “I’ve been doing so well at the academy, I can graduate early.”_

_“Well congratulations,” The Water Witch held out their hand, Yokozawa made the mistake of taking it and was pulled into the river. He resurfaces sputtering and laughing before swimming after them._

_A little while later Yokozawa was laying back on a soft patch of grass a green witch grew for him, while a couple of fire witches attempted to dry his clothes. A White Witch had come over to him earlier with some warm tea but Yokozawa refused stating he’d be fine. He was looking up at the night sky with a content smile on his face, he knew Mizuki would be proud of him for becoming a full fledge Umbra witch. He couldn’t wait to show off his pendant to her, granted he didn’t have his witch heart or his patron yet, but still…_

_“Takafumi! Look out!” Someone shouted to him._

_Yokozawa quickly rolled out of the way just as three arrows embedded themselves in the ground where he was. Yokozawa then looked up seeing a group of rogue White witches had weapons pointed at the peaceful party goers._

_“What do you rogues want?” A white witch asked._

_The group of witches looked at each other before one of them spoke. “We want all of the Umbra witches in attendance.”_

_“What for?” Another White Witch asked._

_“You know what for,” The same rogue said point a spear at them “Now if you know what’s good for you, you’ll walk away.”_

_“It’s ok you guys,” One of Umbra witch’s said, “We’ll be fine.”_

_“No, you won’t,” Another white witch said, “They’ll kill you all if we let them.”_

_At this point, Yokozawa had secretly gotten his clothes from a fire witch and was loading his guns. He quickly took aim and fired hitting one of the unsuspecting rogues, who collapsed into a heap. Yokozawa then dodged an attack from one of the rogues before aiming for their head before shooting and taking an eye out. Yokozawa was about to shoot again when he heard one of his classmates scream._

_“Taka!” She cried out in fear as one of the rogues grabbed her and held a knife to her throat._

_“I suggest you drop your weapons,” He growled, “Or else she gets it.”_

_Yokozawa then dropped his guns but left his hands up, he was trying to think of a way out of this situation and was coming up with only one solution. He then looked the rogue dead in the eye._

_“I have a proposition for you,” Yokozawa said calmly._

_“Is that so…” The rouge said unconvinced._

_“Hai, how about we make a fair trade,” Yokozawa said “I’m an Umbra witch, a powerful one as well. I’d be of more value than my fellow sisters here.”_

_The rogue looked unimpressed. So Yokozawa continued._

_“I’ll willing to sacrifice myself, only if you let everyone else go,” Yokozawa said watching the rogue’s reaction._

_“It’s better than nothing boss,” An another rouge said._

_The rogue thought about Yokozawa’s proposal for a few seconds before roughly tossing his classmate aside and had the still alive rogue apprehend him._

_“We’re going to have so much fun with you.” The rogue said using his spear to tilt Yokozawa’s head up._

_“Takafumi!” One of his classmates cried out._

_“I’ll be fine,” Yokozawa said trying to reassure her “Just stay with everyone else.”_

_“Come on then,” The rogue said roughly jerking Yokozawa away from the group. “You’ve just make the dumbest mistake of your life.”_

_Little did Yokozawa know, it was the other way around._

_-_

_Yokozawa didn’t know where he was or how long he had been there. He had been tortured for days on end. Every day it was something new, waterboarding, oxygen deprivation, but the worst one was the matches and how they burn his flesh. Currently, Yokozawa was lying half naked on the ground of his cage, his body and mind were exhausted. Every breath he told was painful if he moved pain shot up his spine, at this point Yokozawa would be grateful for death._

_“Aww look at the poor little Umbra,” His captor teased “Can’t handle a little torture?”_

_Yokozawa didn’t answer him, he never did. But this time was different, his captor jerked his face up to meet his._

_“I’m talking to you,” He growled, “I know they never cut your tongue out, so speak.”_

_Yokozawa gave his captor a heavy-lidded glance before spitting the blood he had in his mouth in his face. His captor then kicked his already sore ribs until he heard a sharp crack of them breaking. Yokozawa had trouble breathing before sudden everything seemed to freeze around him. He heard high heels clacking across the floor before he felt oddly cold._

**_“Don’t worry, I will not harm you,”_ ** _A woman’s softly sultry voice said. **“I’m here to help you, you don’t know me but consider me your shadow.”**_

_“P-Patron…” Yokozawa managed to get out coughing up some blood._

**_“That’s right, I am your patron_ ** _,” she said **“I am Madama Butterfly, you may call me Madama for short. Now you haven’t contracted your soul yet to anyone. And given the fact you’re on the verge of death, I have decided to contract your soul.”**_

_“W-why…me…” Yokozawa rasped._

_“ **No real reason,”** Madama responded “ **You just seem more interesting than the rest. So Yokozawa Takafumi, will you allow me to contract your soul in exchange for power, knowledge, and wisdom?”**_

_Yokozawa breathed, inhaling a little blood. “I…contract…my…soul…to…you…Madama Butterfly…Mistress of Atrocity…”_

_Suddenly, Yokozawa felt like he was being burned inside out. While Madama calmly said **“I am now bound to your soul, I shall follow your orders angel hunter. Is there anything you’d like me to do?”**_

_“Heal…me…” Yokozawa rasped before he felt no pain. His skin repaired itself and he could breathe normally again. Yokozawa slowly sat up but kept his eyes down as Madama stood right in front of him._

_“Madama…I want everyone here dead,” Yokozawa said, “And afterward I want you to guide me back to the academy, but as a shadow.”_

_“ **Your wish is my command** ,” Madama said. Yokozawa then heard violent manslaughter before his cage was suddenly unlocked and he slowly walked out. He kept his head down as his feet seeming worked independently from the rest him. Yokozawa didn’t know how long or how far he had walked but suddenly he heard familiar voices calling his name. He looked up seeing his Umbra sister rushing towards him, suddenly he’s surrounded by worried teachers, doctors, and students._

_Suddenly everyone slowly backs off noticing his shadow. It was no longer his silhouette but that of a demon. They look at him in shock, Yokozawa then grinned before he started laughing, he laughed for a good while before saying. “My patron rescued me as I was on the brink of death…my soul now belongs to Madama Butterfly, Mistress of Atrocity. She had granted me power, knowledge, and wisdom.”_

_Yokozawa’s eyes then changed to a deep shade of purple. **“I’d like my graduation ceremonial as soon as possible, please. I believe I’ve just become a full fledge Umbra witch and Angel hunter.”**_

_That day Yokozawa became a feared legend, Yokozawa Takafumi the Umbra witch who’s sacrifice gain the attention of the most revered infernal demon Madama Butterfly._


	9. The Pleasures Of Domestic Life

_Yokozawa felt frozen…this wasn’t a good idea…but it felt right. The cold, the darkness, the weightless feeling…the downside, he had to see how long he could survive without oxygen. Granted, he most likely could breathe if he really wanted to but Madama told him to test his endurance. So, he was, his personal best was five minutes without needing to breathe. He was trying for seven minutes this time, he checked his pendant when the need to breath became unbearable, it read nine minutes exactly. Yokozawa then allowed himself to break the surface of the water and inhaled deeply before just floating on his back in the water._

_“Nine minutes this time…” Yokozawa said staring up at the night sky “My endurance is getting better, but I prefer the ability to breath underwater.”_

_Yokozawa then saw someone walking towards the river bank, he swam up to meet them._

_“Takafumi?” A familiar voice said._

_“Good evening Sensei Mizuki,” Yokozawa said climbing out of the water and gathering his clothes. “I didn’t think you would follow me here.”_

_“Well, when my adopted child decides he wants to take a midnight swim in the middle of winter while it’s snowing, I have to make sure he doesn’t die of frostbite,” Mizuki retorted with a playful smile._

_“The cold doesn’t bother me,” Yokozawa protested putting his shirt and pants back on._

_“It used to,” Mizuki said as they walked side by side back to the coven “You’d complain about it being cold so much that I had a Fire Witch charm our room once.”_

_Yokozawa chuckled lightly. “It felt like a furnace in the during the winter after that.”_

_“Worth it,” Mizuki stated._

_They then walked silently for a few beats before Mizuki asked “I heard your thinking about leaving to blend in with the humans.”_

_“Hai,” Yokozawa answered “I’ve already applied for a college. I already know what to expect and how to hide.”_

_Mizuki smiled before ruffling Yokozawa’s hair. “That’s my Takafumi. I’ve done my best to raise you, and even now I don’t want to let you go.”_

_Yokozawa’s features soften. “I promise to visit when I can…you have always been like a mother to me.”_

_“No need to make me that promise Takafumi,” Mizuki told him “I’ve lived for three hundred years…give or take a couple of decades. If you are going to promise me something, promise me you’ll find someone who will appreciate and cherish you like I have.”_

_At that promise, Yokozawa bowed low. “Sensei Mizuki, I promise to fulfill your wish for me to the best of my abilities.”_

_“I wish you the best of luck Takafumi,” Mizuki said before leaving him._

_Yokozawa straightens up before looking at his shadow. “I hope you don’t object to me finding a decent partner for myself, I do have needs as well.”_

_Madama didn’t object, in fact, she seemed to encourage him._

_Yokozawa then smirked. “All right then. Shall we head back to the library? I need to brush up on my angel knowledge.”_

-

Yokozawa’s eyes snapped open as sunlight hit his face. He carefully turned his head to the side to see Kirishima still asleep with one arm around his waist. Yokozawa sighed feeling the weight of last night’s events weigh on his concise. He shouldn't be here, he shouldn't be in his lover’s arms, all domesticated when there was someone out there killing his fellow Umbra sisters…it made him sick. Yokozawa then felt Kirishima shift signaling he was waking up, Yokozawa pretended to still be asleep.

“Yokozawa? Are you awake?” Kirishima asked quietly. Yokozawa said nothing wanting to see what he’d do. Kirishima then sighed and started talking quietly. “You know…you’re a mystery to me Yokozawa. I don’t know any about you really, and your Tsundere personality makes it hard for you to be honest and open about anything. I’d love to know everything about you…everything…only if you’d let me…I love you Takafumi…so much that it hurts…”

Yokozawa felt his heart sink, he so badly to tell Kirishima everything…everything about his life…everything about him…but now wasn’t the time…It may never be the time. For now, he needed to pretend, as much as it hurt the both of them…he needed to pretend.

“Hmm…” Yokozawa groaned pretending to wake up “Kirishima? What are doing?”

“Oh nothing, just admiring my sleep beauty,” Kirishima teased.

“Oi…quit saying shit like that…” Yokozawa said.

“But it’s true,” Kirishima chuckled before he quieted down “Yokozawa…what’s your favorite color?”

“Hmm…why would you want to know that?” Yokozawa asked him.

“Indulged me,” Kirishima said.

Yokozawa’s fake Tsundere side rolled his eyes but he answered semi-honestly. “Blue…like dark blue.”

“Hmm, I never knew that about you,” Kirishima said almost pointedly.

“You never ask…” Yokozawa made the mistake of saying. Oh crap, now Kirishima was going to take that as a chance to ask him everything under the sun.

“Are you implying take all I have to do is ask anything and you’ll answer?” Kirishima said starting to grin.

“Within reason,” Yokozawa said taking the chance to get up and out of bed. All it takes is one wrong question and Kirishima could find out he’s a witch or worst find out about his more promiscuous days. It’s not like he was ashamed of sleeping around…but Kirishima was already jealous of his past fling with Takano, he didn’t want to imagine what it would be like when he found out he probably sleep with the entire male population of a witch coven and then some.

“Well, this will be a fun day,” Kirishima said with a full-on grin.

Yokozawa made himself blush before snapping. “Within reason, idiot! I’m going to the bathroom.”

This was going to be quite the day indeed.

-

“Ok, what type of music to you like to listen to?” Kirishima asked.

“I like heavy metal,” Yokozawa answered as he cooks breakfast. After he stepped out the bathroom, Kirishima held up a notepad with a list of questions he wanted to ask him. Yokozawa though it was adorable as hell but instead he called Kirishima an idiot and started on breakfast.

“You actually like heavy metal?” Kirishima looked at Yokozawa surprised.

“Yes,” Yokozawa said. Yokozawa had decided from earlier he was going to answer the questions he had as honestly as he could without revealing his true unstable stable nature. “Is that so surprising?”

“Yes, because it's you,” Kirishima said before shaking his head and moving on to the next question “Next, favorite movie?”

“Uh…” Yokozawa said thinking “It’s a remake of another film I liked, it called Ghost Theater.”

“The horror movie?” Kirishima questioned.

“Yes, I like horror films,” Yokozawa said cracking a couple of eggs.

“I’m learning so much about you right now,” Kirishima said before looking over his list “Favorite book.”

“Madama Butterfly,” Yokozawa said, “It’s an Italian stage play.”

“That’s an obscure thing to reference,” Kirishima said. “Why is that your favorite?”

Because it showed him who his patron was in a past life.

“I just like the story,” Yokozawa said. “But I don’t think that counts as a book. How many more questions are you going to ask me?”

“I’ve got at least a hundred written down,” Kirishima said.

“I’m not answering a hundred questions,” Yokozawa told him “I’ll answer fifteen.”

“Seventy-five,” Kirishima tried to negotiate. Yokozawa could have smirked at that moment, they didn’t call him the wild bear of sales for nothing.

“Twenty,” Yokozawa shot back.

“Fifty,” Kirishima tried again.

“Twenty-five,” Yokozawa said, “I’ll answer twenty-five now and twenty-five later.”

“Deal!” Kirishima accepted.

Yokozawa rolled his eyes as he served breakfast for the both of them. Even with everything going on, in this moment Yokozawa felt relaxed by the presence of Kirishima. He temporally forgot about all his problems and enjoyed the domestic environment he was in. Little did he know, someone was watching him from a nearby rooftop. They watched the domestic scene for a few moments before revealing themselves out of purgatory.

Kirishima had decided to take a shower after breakfast, as soon as he left Yokozawa’s witch senses kicked in and he saw the Lumen Sage perched quietly on a nearby rooftop. His immediate reaction was to summon his Onyx’s and fight the damn bastard but he was still in Kirishima’s apartment and he couldn’t fight in broad daylight without attracting attention to himself.

So Yokozawa walked outside onto the balcony not breaking eye contact with the Sage. They stood deadlocked like that for a few moments before the Sage threw a dart at Yokozawa who caught it in-between his fingers. The Sage then disappeared to god knows where; Yokozawa then notice there was a slip of paper wrapped around dart. He unraveled it to find a challenge.

_‘Friday 10:45 pm, I’ll be waiting.’_

“Finally challenging me,” Yokozawa said under his breath “Ok Sage, bring it on.”


	10. Second Sphere Angels (Or Isaka is a salty motherfucker)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapter, I have a longer one planned next

Yokozawa was trying to enjoy the rest of his weekend, without any thoughts about angel hunting, work or how someone was trying to kill him. Unfortunately, his weekend was interrupted once again and at the worst moment as well. Yokozawa had let Kirishima’s sexual advances finally get to him and they were in engaged in some serious foreplay at the moment when Yokozawa phone started buzzing.

“Kirishima…hah…my phone…” Yokozawa breathed as Kirishima was kissing his exposed neck.

“Ignore it,” Kirishima mumbled pushing Yokozawa on his back planting wet kisses on his bare chest. And Yokozawa did, his phone stopped vibrating only to be ringing a few moments later.

“Kirishima…” Yokozawa gasped reaching around for his phone only for Kirishima to pin his arms above his head.

“Let it go to voicemail,” Kirishima almost growled possessively before going back to kissing Yokozawa’s neck. Yokozawa let it go to voicemail the first four time, before he let his fake Tsundere persona push Kirishima off him and snapped a harsh answer. “What!?”

“Yokozawa-san…” Mino’s voice said “Isaka need your help…with a big problem…”

“How big is the problem?” Yokozawa asked with one hand in Kirishima’s face as he was trying to listen in.

“Sphere two,” Mino said “You might want to hurry…Isaka is on the verge of getting all of Tokyo destroyed.”

“I’ll be right there,” Yokozawa said getting off the bed and putting on a shirt.

“Where are, you going?” Kirishima asked staring at him with a straight face.

“Someone made a huge mistake on a sale report,” Yokozawa lied slipping on his pants “I’ve got to do damage control before Isaka finds out.”

Kirishima’s face was set in a grim frown. “When will you be back?”

“It shouldn’t take long,” Yokozawa said truthfully “I’ll be back in a few hours.”

Kirishima watched as Yokozawa left, he knew Kirishima was upset with him but he couldn’t think about that now. There was second sphere angel calling his name right now, and he’ll be damn to miss that.

-

“Sorry I’m late,” Yokozawa said readjusting his pendant “What did I miss?”

Mino looked up at him with his smile. “Hello there Yokozawa-san, Currently Isaka is getting creamed by two different Virtue Angels. Grace and Glory, I believe.”

“Is he ok?” Yokozawa asked with a raised eyebrow watching as Isaka struggled to dodge the two different on coming attacks. “Where’s Asahina?”

Mino shrugged before writing something down. “Isaka didn’t want any help.”

“I wonder why,” Yokozawa mumbled as Isaka spotted him.

“Yokozawa!? Mino! I said I could handle this!” Isaka protested before sidestepping an attack.

“And it looks like your handling it pretty well from what I’m watching,” Yokozawa replied sarcastically.

Isaka growled not paying attention to the two angels behind him. “Oh! And you can do better!?”

Yokozawa simply raised an eyebrow before drawing an Onyx before pointing at Isaka. Isaka eyes widen and his jaw went slack at the action before he leaned out the way of the two shots Yokozawa fired at his head.

“Ha! You missed!” Isaka said crossing his arms.

“No, I didn’t,” Yokozawa deadpanned.

“No, he didn’t,” Mino said at the same time.

Isaka was confused before he turned around to see two dead angels. “Oh, come on!”

Yokozawa and Mino started laughing while Isaka started fuming like a child.

“I suggest you calm down before you burst into flames,” Yokozawa said finally calming down. “You’re already burning the pavement.”

Isaka looked down before noticing he was starting to burn footprints on the ground. “Ugh!”

“Well, that was a total bust,” Yokozawa said to Mino “And here I was looking forward to a challenge, not another easy victory.”

“Maybe Isaka weaken them enough to kill,” Mino offered before closing his notebook.

“Maybe,” Yokozawa said about to leave when his nose was assaulted with the smell of rosemary. Yokozawa then looked back before his eyes widen and he quickly grabbed a still pouting Isaka before jumping out of the way of a giant ax.

“Hey!” Isaka protested before he notices the ax. “What the…”

“Mino!?” Yokozawa called out as he watches the angel materialize before him.

“It’s a Beloved!” Mino called out from his safe place.

Yokozawa grinned. “Now there’s the challenge I’ve been waiting for. Isaka you should sit this one out.”

Isaka didn’t complain, he just bolted to where Mino was and decided to watch Yokozawa. Yokozawa backflipped to get away from the surprisingly large range of the ax the Beloved was welding before getting a good look at the angel.

“My, my, you do have a face only a mother could love,” Yokozawa teased hearing the angel roar loudly at him. “Well, come on I don’t have all day.”

The Beloved came toward him menacingly and Yokozawa ran towards it before summon one of Madama’s arms to deliver a swift but powerful punch to the Beloved. Madama had given him something called a ‘ _Wicked Weave’_ attack which summons her limbs for angel’s twice his size. Beloved stumbled as Yokozawa’s eyes when purple as he summoned Madama’s feet which came crashing down on the Beloved angel. Yokozawa considered dancing on top of the nearly dead angel before deciding against it and struck a pose before calling for Gomorrah once again before watching as the demon dragon devoured the body of the angel. After Gomorrah went away Yokozawa’s eyes when back to normal and he collected the halos before going over to Mino and a slightly salty Isaka.

“And that’s how professionals deal with Angels,” Yokozawa said patting Isaka on the head.

Isaka just growled in annoyance. “I hate you…”

Yokozawa just laughed walking away before he realized something. “Hang on…why are you here and why are there not one but three different higher sphere angels…in the middle of Tokyo?”

“Um…well…” Isaka lost his salty attitude and became serious.

“I was following up on Lumen Sage symbols,” Mino said, “I asked Isaka to accompany me because you usual have previous engagements on the weekend.”

“Yeah,” Isaka chuckled “Getting fucked by Kirishima.”

“Which you two interrupted,” Yokozawa deadpanned “We were in the middle of foreplay.”

Isaka then looked like he regretted all of his life choices after Yokozawa said that. “Are you even capable of shame?”

Yokozawa shrugged. “Meh. My real slut days are behind me.”

“I’m pretty sure you’ve slept with every male witch in Japan,” Isaka deadpanned.

“That’s not true,” Yokozawa protested “I haven’t had sex with Mino.”

Mino laughed while Isaka looked slightly disturbed, Yokozawa waved them off. “Look, e-mail me all the information you have on the Lumen Sage. I need to get back to Kirishima.”

“Have fun,” Mino encouraged Yokozawa playfully.

“Trust me, I will.” Yokozawa grinned heading back to Kirishima’s apartment.


	11. Yokozawa Takafumi's Wild Side (Or Yokozawa's kind of a slut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had too much fun writing this chapter.

_“Shh!!!” Yokozawa giggled a little buzzed as he stumbled into his shared college dorm with some random Water Witch he’d met in a bar. “I think my roommates asleep.”_

_“I can cast a small charm on him,” They offered hands firm on Yokozawa’s hips._

_“That's not needed,” Yokozawa said, “He’d sleep through a nuclear holocaust.”_

_“Good,” The water witch then pinned Yokozawa against the wall “Now, where were we?”_

_Yokozawa chuckled before letting the Water Witch kiss him before exposing his neck allowing them to leave marks. Suddenly the lights came on and the pair froze as a very disgruntled Takano glared at them._

_‘Pretend.’ Yokozawa traced on the Water Witch’s forearm as he acted drunk._

_“Hey Masamune,” Yokozawa giggled “Sorry if we woke you up…this is…um…”_

_“No names remember,” The Water Witch played along._

_“Oh right,” Yokozawa laughed pretending to stumbled._

_Takano then grabbed Yokozawa and yanked him away from the Water Witch before he turned to them. “Get out of our dorm, now.”_

_“What?” They said looked offended._

_Yokozawa gave them a hand signal from behind Takano, before giving them a knowing smirk. The Water Witch understood and left, Takano then grabbed Yokozawa again before laying him down on their sofa before trying to sober him up. Yokozawa who wasn’t drunk went along with it, watching Takano’s reactions carefully. He had already gotten Takano out of his depression and well getting him back to his semi-old self, but he had to balance angel hunting, college work, and a friendship. Granted, he could pass his classes no problem but he had to blend in so he pretended to struggle to keep his perfect grades._

_“Drink,” Takano said bluntly holding out a mug with hot coffee._

_Yokozawa did as he was told studying Takano. He was worried about him, crap…that means he needed to act emotional or something. The one time he just wanted to get fuck, it the only time his best friend wants to worry about him._

_“Where have you been all day?” Takano asked, “Your professors said you didn’t show up to class.”_

_Yokozawa had been in Kyoto for most of the morning before heading to Osaka. A couple of White Witches summons had gotten out of control, and they had found him before begging him to take care of it so they did get in trouble. Lucky for him they were only basic affinity Angels, but one idiot managed to summon a First Sphere Seraphim angel and its rank was a Joy. Since Joy’s could mimic their surrounds and other witches, Yokozawa had a hard time finding said angel and even harder time killing it giving they fact it could deflect his bullet arts. When Yokozawa finally managed to kill the Joy, he decided to head out with the White Witches for a couple of drink. Then one drink turned in three, then five, then seventeen, then twenty and so on._

_Being a witch, Yokozawa had a naturally higher alcohol tolerance but he did manage to get a decide buzz while he watched the White Witches slowly make fools of themselves. Then that good-looking Water Witch walked into the bar recognized him as an Umbra Angel Hunter…and now he was being scolded by Takano for coming in late smelling like alcohol with a random person…well shit…this sound familiar…_

_“I just…took the day off…” Yokozawa lied “The stress was getting to me…”_

_Takano narrowed his eyes before grabbing Yokozawa’s face forcing him to look at Takano. “I was worried sick about your dumbass! Shit…is this how you felt while taking care of me…dammit!”_

_Takano lets go of Yokozawa face. Yokozawa studies him again, he need to say something before his actions accidently made Takano snap. “I wanted to call you…but…I couldn’t…”_

_Takano looked back toward his friend. “If school was getting you this stressed out, you should have said something to me, instead of disappearing and getting drunk.”_

_Yokozawa wanted to raise an eyebrow at the comment but refrained. “Your right I should have…”_

_“Come on, let’s get you to bed…” Takano said helping Yokozawa up before depositing him on his bed before tucking him in._

_After he left Yokozawa alone, he got up and checked his pendent which he hid under his clothes. Yokozawa stared at it for a second before looking outside his window._

_“If I fall for him…it won’t end well…” Yokozawa said to Madama, who was currently still his shadow “But it’ll be fun to experience actually heartbreak…I’ll play along then…”_

_That was the second worst mistake of his life._

-

“Kirishima?” Yokozawa called into the apartment “I’m back…”

When he didn’t receive an answer, he turns the corner to find a fully clothed Kirishima napping on the couch in the middle of the day. Well, there goes his midday fuck, Yokozawa sighed not wanting to disturb him. Maybe he could go to a bar, find some random fire witch or something and…wait! What is he thinking!? He’s in a committed relationship with a man he loves very much. But damn he had needs too! And Kirishima didn’t have to know…Yokozawa then shook his head, maybe he needed a cold shower.

“Yokozawa?” Kirishima yawned waking up “I didn’t hear you come in.”

“That’s all right,” Yokozawa said “I’m quite exhausted now.” And very horny. He probably needed that shower.

“Were you able to fix that report?” Kirishima asked.

“Oh, yes,” Yokozawa lied “And I scolded the idiot who mess up, and interrupted my weekend.”

“Our weekend,” Kirishima mumbled under his breathed before standing up “Well, I’m starving.”

“I’m making curry for dinner,” Yokozawa said heading into the kitchen but stopped as Kirishima sudden sniffed him.

“You smell like roses…and rosemary…” Kirishima questioned.

Fuck, maybe he should have gone home and showered or at least Mino to doze him in water. Hopefully, he could just brush Kirishima off.

“Your imagining things,” Yokozawa said bluntly escaping Kirishima’s grasp but he got a strange feeling like Kirishima’s eyes were boring into his skull. Yokozawa was praying silent that Kirishima didn’t ask any farther questions and he didn’t.

“Hiyo will be home soon,” Kirishima almost sighed “I’m going to try and get some work done.”

Yokozawa’s brow temporally furrowed. What was that about? Maybe he should reevaluate the time he spent in Kirishima’s company. Granted, he didn’t help but rushing off in the middle of foreplay. Shit, is his angel hunting fucking with is sex life now? Yokozawa shuddered at the thought, he and Kirishima needed to fuck each other before this weekend was over. Hopefully, Hiyo and Yuki-chan had homework or something, all they need was fifteen minutes…maybe a little more for Yokozawa’s fake Tsundere-ness.

Either way, it was that or Yokozawa may have to consider cheating on the man who loved him. He was a slut but goddamn it! He was a loyal slut! Yokozawa inhaled before chopping the vegetables with determination.

“Just enjoy the rest of the weekend,” Yokozawa mumbled under his breath.


	12. Asahina Kaoru-The Fire Witch

Well, this weekend was a bust. Not only did Hiyo stay home for the rest of the weekend, Yokozawa was sure Kirishima was giving him the cold shoulder. Granted, he could just seduce him and have fun but he was still pretending to be a hardass. Yokozawa was currently washing the dishes in the kitchen when Kirishima came in grabbed a beer before saying something that caught him off guard.

“Yokozawa, are you cheating on me?” Kirishima asked.

Yokozawa had been so startled by the comment that he dropped the dish he was washing. “E-excuse me!?”

“You heard me,” Kirishima said straight-faced.

Now, Yokozawa really regretted not showering before he came back. He didn’t even need to put on his Tsundere persona to answer Kirishima. “Have you lost your mind!? Why the hell are you even asking me that!?”

Kirishima kept his straight face. “Then tell me why you always come here smelling like perfume and rosemary?”

Yokozawa didn’t have an answer for Kirishima. “I…I can’t tell you…”

“Can’t or won’t?” Kirishima questioned.

Both…Yokozawa then took a deep breath before walking past Kirishima and gathering his things. He knew this was a terrible idea but…he need to do this.

“What are you doing?” Kirishima asked following him.

Yokozawa wordlessly tossed Kirishima his spare key and started walking out the front door.

“Yokozawa!?” He could hear the panic in Kirishima’s voice but he resisted looking back.

“I need some time to myself,” Yokozawa said quietly before leaving. Once Yokozawa was on the street he looked up at the night sky before heading back to his apartment gathering some clothes, books, and weapons he had lying around. He then took the train to Mino’s apartment before knocking loudly on the door.

“Who is it?” Mino called from other side.

“It’s me,” Yokozawa said.

Mino unlocked his door looking confused at Yokozawa. “What are you doing here?”

“I broke it off with Kirishima,” Yokozawa deadpanned walking past Mino.

“Permanently?” Mino asked closing the door.

“Temporally,” Yokozawa corrected tossing his bag on Mino’s couch before sitting down “I just need to kill that damn sage and then my life will go back to normal.”

“What’s normal for you?” Mino asked “Hiding the fact your witch, lying about your real personality, or pretending you can live without him?”

“All of the above,” Yokozawa said before snapping his fingers and a fire witch symbol appeared on a closet door “I’ll be back.”

“You can’t keep doing this,” Mino said trying to stop Yokozawa. “You need to tell Kirishima eventually.”

Yokozawa then turned his head slowly towards Mino. “If you want to live to see tomorrow, you’ll shut up right now.”

Mino stays silent knowing Yokozawa wouldn’t hesitate to put a bullet in his skull. Yokozawa then walked through the door and found himself in Asahina forge.

“Asahina! Isaka!” Yokozawa shouted before hearing a loud bang and the sound of footsteps running.

Yokozawa raised an eyebrow before walking upstairs before he saw Isaka and Asahina scrambling to get their clothes on. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

Isaka squeaked. “Y-Yokozawa! When did you get here?”

Yokozawa crossed his arms and leaned on the wall. “Just now...” Geez, everyone was getting action but him. Cheating on Kirishima was now looking better and better.

Asahina who seemingly looked more composed than Isaka walked up to Yokozawa. “What can I do for you?”

“I need Friday off,” Yokozawa said bluntly “And I need to borrow some extra weapons.”

“Done.” Isaka said, “I’ll just get my…”

“No!” Yokozawa and Asahina said at the same time.

Isaka started pouting like a child. “My weapons aren’t that bad.”

Yokozawa and Asahina looked at each other before giving Isaka the same look. Isaka looked between them. “I hate you both.”

-

**_Tick, Tick, Tick…_ **

_Yokozawa was relaxing on a random rooftop in Purgatory while watching the night sky. Takano was visiting his mother for the weekend to attempt to reconcile with her. Normally, Yokozawa would take the opportunity to let loose, maybe fuck a random witch but if he was going to play the part right he shouldn’t have any relation emotional or psychical with someone other than Takano. Shit, this was hard, why could Takano just outright reject him? He seriously doubts he could abstain from sex for that long._

**_“Patience…”_ **

_Yokozawa heard Madama whisper. Yokozawa sighed closing his eyes before then snapped open at the smell of rosemary and…charcoal? Yokozawa looked around confused before noticing in the distance a faint orange glow. He got up and made his way over to the alley before tilting his he to the side slightly as he narrowly missed a fire blast that seemed randomly shot up in the air. Yokozawa looked down to find a fire witch struggling to kill to basic affinity angels, he was about to just turn around and walk away when he glances at his shadow as he heard Madama whispered “ **Useful.”**_

_“In what way, exactly?” Yokozawa asked still watching the fight bored “He can’t even kill two affinity angels.”_

_“Trust me.” Madama whispered, “He’s useful.”_

_Yokozawa exhaled through his nose before jumping down behind the two angels, who turned to him._

_“I'm not normally one to play savior, but I suppose I can make an exception and kill you both. Just this once, of course.” Yokozawa smirked before shooting both angels in the head._

_Yokozawa blew the smoke from his gun before looking towards the fire witch, who just stared at him. “Now, what are you doing fighting two affinity angels in some alleyway in Tokyo?”_

_The fire witch bowed deeply towards him. “I’m very sorry if I’ve caused you any trouble, Angel Hunter.”_

_“Geez, don’t bow,” Yokozawa said leaning “I can tell your older than me.”_

_The Fire Witch straight up. “I’m sorry, I wanted the alloy from their halo’s… I’m a blacksmith…”_

_Yokozawa raised an eyebrow, well that explain why he could really put up a fight. Yokozawa sighed internally before conjuring a backpack and tossing it to the Fire Witch. “Here.”_

_The Fire Witch caught it. “What is this?”_

_“Angel halo’s I’ve collected,” Yokozawa said with a dismissive wave “I don’t really have any use for them, you can have them if want.”_

_The Fire Witch blinked, Yokozawa could tell he was grateful for the gift but didn’t know how to express it. “Need an escort home? I’m sure someone is worried about you.”_

_“Uh…Hai,” The Fire Witch nodded starting to follow Yokozawa._

_“What’s your name anyway?” Yokozawa asked inspecting his pendant._

_“Asahina. Asahina Kaoru.” Asahina introduced himself._

_“I’m Yokozawa Takafumi,” Yokozawa said before he could practically feel Madama getting anxious. Guess that means keep talking. “So, you’re a blacksmith?”_

_“Hai, I’m very skilled at making weapons…using them, however…is a skill I lack,” Asahina said._

_Yokozawa raised an eyebrow again. “How old are you?”_

_“Roughly…257-year-old,” Asahina said._

_Yokozawa momentary paused looking at Asahina before he saw his lips twitch into a smile. “I’m joking, I’m only 24. What about you?”_

_“I’m at least 367 by now,” Yokozawa said watching as Asahina eyes widen before he started laughing “Holy fuck! I’m not that old either. I’m 20.”_

_Asahina smiled as they reached a blank door, he snapped his fingers and a fire witch symbol appeared. Before Asahina could open the door, it was thrown open from the inside and a black hair man practically tackled Asahina into a hug before yelling at him._

_“Where have you been!? Are you ok!? Did you injure yourself!? Are you bleeding!?” They asked frantically checking every inch of him._

_“I’m ok Ryuichiro-sama,” Asahina said showing Isaka the backpack “I got the halo’s.”_

_“Fuck the halo’s!” Isaka said shaking Asahina “Never pulled this shit again! You gave me a heart attack!”_

_“I hope your pendant’s not crack then,” Yokozawa couldn’t help but joke._

_Isaka finally seems to notice Asahina’s guest. “Oh! Um…thank you for bring him home. I hope he didn’t cause any trouble.”_

_“No problem, could you do me a favor, though,” Yokozawa asked, “I’m very far away from my college, could you maybe take me there?”_

_“No problem come on in,” Isaka said dragging Asahina inside with Yokozawa following._

_The door slammed behind him before Isaka snapped his fingers and open the door again before pushing Yokozawa out. “Thank you again, and goodbye.”_

_“Wow, rude.” Yokozawa mumbled to himself before noticing his shadow “Seriously Madama, what the hell do you have in store for me?”_

_“ **Great things darling…great things…”** Madama whispered._

_“That sounds ominous as hell,” Yokozawa said before heading back to his dorm._

**_Tick…Tick…_ **


	13. Before I Fall (Or Yokozawa's Reflection)

The first thing Mino hears when he walks through the door is loud metal music. He blinked looking around before stepping back out the door and snapping his fingers. His Water Witch symbol appeared on the door before he stepped in seeing Yokozawa hanging upside down from red silk that Mino knew he didn’t own. Yokozawa didn’t seem to notice him as he had a book floating in front of his face and was reading intently. Mino snapped his fingers cutting off the music, Yokozawa blinked before finally noticing the worn-out Water Witch.

“Hey Mino,” Yokozawa asked carefully swinging himself down “End of the cycle?”

“Yes,” Mino yawned “I got everything done just in time…Yokozawa, what are you doing in my space?”

“Too lazy to use mine,” Yokozawa stated looking Mino over “To look like your about to collapse any second.”

“Is it that obvious?” Mino said giving Yokozawa his signature smile before practically collapsing in his arms.

“Ok, bedtime for you,” Yokozawa said before caring Mino bridal style out the door snapping his fingers and heading back inside his regular apartment before depositing Mino on the bed.

“You’re a truly kind hearted person Yokozawa,” Mino groaned softly inhaling his pillows.

Yokozawa quirked his mouth to side hearing Mino drift off. Yokozawa then got his pendant out double checking it before heading out. He snapped his fingers and a Green Witch symbol appeared on the door. Yokozawa knocked on the door before it opened itself, he stepped into a rainforest like area. A branch seemed to point him in the right direction, so Yokozawa followed the path being wary not to step on anything before he saw Hatori in a green yukata watering a plant that looked half dead.

“I thought you had a green thumb?” Yokozawa joked walking up to him.

“I do,” Hatori said looking up “I saw the poor thing wilting in a flower shop, and I had to buy it.”

Yokozawa chuckled a little. “I swear Hatori, to treat the plants better than humans.”

Hatori rolled his eyes before he waved his hand and some vines carefully took the wilting flower away. Yokozawa felt a shiver go up his spine, the vines reminded him of tentacles, he really didn’t like tentacles.

“Did you need something?” Hatori asked petting an overgrown vine.

“I came to talk,” Yokozawa said looking around “Maybe get high too, but mostly talk.”

“Is this about you and Kirishima?” Hatori asked.

“How do you…” Yokozawa started but Hatori cut him off “Mino told me. I honestly thought he was joking at first.”

Yokozawa sighed leaning against a tree trunk. “He thought I was cheating on him…”

“Oh,” Hatori sai, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, it’s my own fault,” Yokozawa said “I haven’t even told him I’m a witch yet. Is it supposed to be this hard?”

“I can’t say for sure, with Yoshino he acted more like an amazed child than anything,” Hatori admitted.

Yokozawa chuckled. “Lucky, you…”

Hatori then stood up and walked over Yokozawa. “Want to get high?”

“Not today,” Yokozawa said looking at Hatori “I have a favor to ask of you.”

“Sure anything,” Hatori replied.

“I might not…be around after Friday…” Yokozawa said hoping Hatori got what he was implying. “If I don’t come back, or you don’t hear from me in a week…Tell Kirishima everything.”

“Yokozawa…do you plan to die?” Hatori asked.

Yokozawa scoffed. “I don’t plan on it, but you never know.”

“Then at least take this,” Hatori said placing something in his palm.

Yokozawa opened it and found a small vial with a gold liquid. “A luck elixir?”

“You never know when you might need it,” Hatori stated.

Yokozawa closed his hand into a fist before looking back at Hatori. “You’ve always been a great friend.”

“Don’t say sappy shit like that,” Hatori replied, “That makes me think you want to die.”

Yokozawa gave him a half smirk before waving Hatori off. He snapped his fingers before walking back into Mino’s apartment and flopping back on the couch, Yokozawa decided to check his phone. As to be expected there were numerous calls and texts from Kirishima most likely to apologize and beg for mercy, a few from the office, a couple from Takano who was worried about him, and an e-mail from Asahina about the extra weapons he wanted.

Instead of replying to his messages, Yokozawa stuck in his headphones put on a random playlist. He didn’t want to think about anything, he didn’t want to do anything, he just closed his eyes and let himself drift off to sleep.

-

_“Help! Someone please!” A voice shouted in the distance. Yokozawa was walking back after he had killed a couple of Affinity Angel to satisfy Madama who was getting a little restless. When he heard the screams his ears perked up and he ran in the direction of the screams to find a Green Witch cornered by a Fairness angel. The angel was covered in molten rock, and its tail was lashing wildly, cracking like a whip effectively trapping the Green Witch._

_Yokozawa placed two fingers between his lips and whistle loudly getting the dog like angel’s attention. “Oi! Pick on something your own size!”_

_Fairness then charged towards Yokozawa who ducked out of the way firing rapidly at the angel. He couldn’t get too close unless he wanted to be taken out of commission for a while. The fairness angel was coming at him again, Yokozawa summoned one of Madama’s legs before stomping the angel into a bloody pulp. He sighed before looking over to the still cowering Green Witch._

_Yokozawa walked up to them outstretching his hand. “Are you ok?”_

_They looked up at him before slowly taking the outstretched hand. “T-thanks, I thought I was a goner.”_

_“Far from it,” Yokozawa said when flowers sudden grew around him “Huh?”_

_“Sorry,” The witch said, “That’s my patron thanking you too.”_

_Yokozawa couldn’t help but laugh. “Well tell your patron, I said thanks. So, what’s your name?”_

_“Yoshiyuki Hatori,” Hatori said sticking his hand out._

_“Yokozawa Takafumi,” Yokozawa replied shaking his hand. “I’m curious what are you doing out here?”_

_“Growing plants…” Hatori started before trailing off. Yokozawa raised an eyebrow before Hatori held up a joint. “You smoke?”_

_Yokozawa had done drugs before, but he tried to cut back as he was around humans more often. “How strong is it? I still need to blend in.”_

_Hatori just smiled at Yokozawa. A few hours later, the pair were on their backs staring up at the sky._

_“Umbra Angel Hunter?” Hatori questioned. “That sounds like a dream job.”_

_“Meh, it’s ok.” Yokozawa lied inhaled more smoke in his lungs._

_“Even I know your lying to me,” Hatori said, “You enjoy your job don’t you.”_

_Yokozawa didn’t answer at first. “Yes, I do… oh shit! I need to get back to my dorm or else my best friend is going to have an aneurysm.”_

_“I hope we meet again soon,” Hatori said._

_“I do too,” Yokozawa replied leaving._

-

Yokozawa had never been one to miss work, but he decided not to go all week. He knew he wouldn’t be able to concentrate on anything with all the shit going on in his life. Strangely, he found himself talking to Madama more often to avoid having to deal with his emotions. Mino had even walked in on him talking to her nonchalantly about kill that Lumen Sage.

Yokozawa knew he needed an outlet so that he didn’t totally lose his mind before Friday, so he practiced and worked out a lot more often than he used to. He eve re-read his books on the sphere of angels to prepare himself. He ignored phone calls and texts unless it was from Mino, Hatori or Asahina.

“Takano was looking for you today,” Mino commented as he watched Yokozawa check his phone messages.

“Is that so?” Yokozawa replied neutrally.

“And Kirishima has been looking for you too,” Mino said, “He looks terrible as well.”

Yokozawa didn’t say anything, so Mino sat next to him. “Yokozawa… you know I’m not one to meddle in your affairs but even I know this is unhealthy, even for you.”

“What do you expect me to do Mino,” Yokozawa asked, “I’m not exactly in the best position right now.”

Mino stayed silent before saying. “If your hell bent on self-destruction do let me stop, however as your friend I’m obligated to tell you I think you’re being an idiot.”

Yokozawa glared at Mino after the idiot comment. “Mino…”

“I get it, you don’t need my opinion on the matter,” Mino said getting up “But…I rather you not sacrifice the one thing that actually makes you happy other than hunting angels.”

Mino then left Yokozawa alone again.  Yokozawa then looked at his phone before dialing a familiar number.

“Hello?” Takano’s voice wafted through the receiver.

“It’s me,” Yokozawa said, “Got time to go out for a drink?”


	14. What I Leave Behind (Or Yokozawa Prepares for His Demise)

_Tick, Tick, Tick…_

Yokozawa was sitting at a booth waiting for Takano to show up, he already ordered a bottle of warm sake but he hadn’t drunk any of it. He wanted to have a clear head for this, if the worst-case scenario was going to happen, he wanted to remember this. Yokozawa saw Takano walk in frantically searching for him, he waved him over standing up.

“Masamune…” Yokozawa started but he was caught off guard when Takano hugged him tightly. Yokozawa blinked, Takano wasn’t one for physical affection…that means he must have really worried him this time.

“Don’t Masamune me…” Takano said finally releasing him but held his shoulders “What’s going on with you? You haven’t been at work. Kirishima looks like shit all the time. And where the hell have you been!?”

Yokozawa didn’t say anything at first but instead sat down gesturing for Takano to sit down as well. Takano reluctantly sat down staring intently at his best friend. They sat in silence for a few moments before Yokozawa poured them both sake and downed his.

“Masamune…have you ever pretended to be one way when you’re really the other?” Yokozawa asked.

Takano blinked slowly at the statement before drinking his sake. “What do you mean by that?”

Yokozawa poured himself some more sake. “What if I wasn’t who I said I am?”

“Don’t tell me you’re like a spy or something…are you?” Takano asked.

Yokozawa chuckled. Maybe he should have used that excuse all this time. “I’m not a spy Masamune.”

Takano cracked a small smile before drinking his sake. “All right, now tell me where you’ve been. I’ve been to your apartment four times this past week and found your clothes were missing.”

“I’ve been staying with Mino,” Yokozawa answered.

Takano looked surprised. “Since when are you and Mino friends?”

 _‘Since I first started working at the company and found out he was Water Witch_ ,’ Yokozawa thought to himself but instead said “We have mutual respect for each other.”

“I know but still,” Takano said before dropping the subject “What happened with you and Kirishima anyway? He looks like shit like he hasn’t slept in a few days.”

“He accused me of cheating on him after I came home smelling like rosemary,” Yokozawa said.

Takano spits out his sake coughing a little. “What!?”

“I’m not repeating myself,” Yokozawa said bluntly.

“I don’t understand, you always smell like rosemary,” Takano said, “I always thought you had some wired obsession with it.”

“You could say that,” Yokozawa said glancing to the side.

“So obviously, he’s overreacting,” Takano said, “Unless…”

“I’m not cheating on Kirishima,” Yokozawa deadpanned.

“Just making sure,” Takano replied before staring at Yokozawa for a long time “I don’t know what’s bothering you but I’m your friend you can tell me.”

“I…” Yokozawa started but stopped. How do you tell your best friend that you might die and never see them again? Yokozawa pondered it for a moment genuinely considering it before asking. “If I died…how would you remember me?”

Yokozawa watched as Takano’s eyes widen in shock at his question, there have only been a handful of times Takano had been rendered speechless, maybe he should have just lied and said Isaka was sending him on a business trip.

“Yokozawa…what the hell?” Takano asked looking at him in shock “How the hell am I supposed to answer that?”

Yokozawa watched as he ran his hand through his hair before saying. “If we’re speaking hypothetically…I would remember you…as my best friend who stuck by me for ten years and put up with all my bullshit…fuck, Yokozawa why are you asking me this?”

 _‘Because I might die, and I need you to remember all the good times we had together as friends instead of mourning over what you could have done when I’m gone.’_ Yokozawa thought silently. He’d seen what uncheck grief does to people, he didn’t want that for Takano or Kirishima for that matter, but beggars can’t be choosers.

“I just thought I’d asked,” Yokozawa said down his final glass of sake “It’s getting late, I need to go.”

“Yokozawa, wait!” Takano stopped him as he slid out of the booth “Whatever the hell your thinking about doing or going to do, just come back alive will you.”

Yokozawa pressed his lips into a thin line at Takano’s comment before revealing a little of his true nature. “I can’t make a promise to come back alive…just remember me like you always have.”

Yokozawa then walked away without looking back, he didn’t need to turn around to see the shocked look on Takano’s face. When he was far away enough Yokozawa looked down at his shadow to see Madama’s head tilted at an angle almost asking him why.

“I couldn’t tell him,” Yokozawa chuckled looking up at the sky “I might die and I still couldn’t tell him the truth.”

Madama extended her wings. Yokozawa saw this and said “Don’t worry about me Madama. I’ll be fine…”

Even after Yokozawa said that neither he nor his patron believes a word he said.

-

Yokozawa got back to Mino’s apartment to find he had gone out with Yanase. Yokozawa sighed before flopping back on the couch he’d currently been sleeping on contemplating sending a goodbye message to Kirishima. He knew Kirishima would be devastated if he died, especially after the way they left things, his grief would consume him whole. After a few moments of debating with himself, Yokozawa opened his phone and dial Kirishima’s number. Of course, the man picked up after one ring.

“Yokozawa! Dear god man!” Kirishima’s panicked voice wafted through “I’ve been worried sick about you! Where are you!? What have you been doing!?”

“Well, for one thing, I can’t tell you where I am, as for what I’ve been doing…” Yokozawa said calmly “I’ve been doing a little reflecting.”

“Yokozawa, I…I’m so sorry I accused you of cheating on me…I just got paranoid and jealous…” Kirishima rambled “Please just…come home so we can talk about this.”

“I…I’m sorry…I can’t…” Yokozawa said “I just…I wanted to tell you something.”

“Yokozawa? What’s going on? Are you ok?” Kirishima asked.

Yokozawa took a deep breathed. “I love you, Zen. And I just wanted to hear your voice as I may never see you again. This is goodbye.”

“Wha-!? Wait!? Yokozawa!” Kirishima said frantically “What do you mean goodbye!? Yokozawa answer me!?”

“I’m sorry, Zen.” Yokozawa said quietly shaking a little “Take care of yourself and Hiyo for me. Goodbye.”

“Yokozawa! Don’t hang up! Talk to me! What’s happen- “Yokozawa already hung up his phone and put it on mute before grabbing a pillow and curling in on himself. He felt sick to his stomach, he had just given up the one thing in life that brought him joy. Yokozawa suddenly noticed he was crying, he quickly wiped his eyes whispering. “It’s ok. You’re ok. You’ll get him back. You’ll tell him everything, just stay calm…don’t cry…don’t cry…”

Yokozawa wiped away his tear taking deep breaths to calm himself before he hugged the pillow tightly against his body. He had experience heartbreak before with Takano but this was different. He felt like he had physically ripped out a piece of his soul.

 ** _“You were more attached to him romantically than Takano_** ,” Madama spoke up for the first time it almost startled him “ ** _That’s why you feel this way.”_**

Yokozawa then chuckled bitterly. “Are you enjoying this? Watching me suffer? Slowly losing my mind?”

 ** _“No, I may be cruel but I’m not heartless_** ,” Madama replied.

Yokozawa felt something cold touch his shoulder, it was probably Madama trying to comfort him. “Madama…do you plan on letting me die?”

Madama didn’t answer immediately **_“No…but I can only do so much. The real question is, do you want to die?”_**

Yokozawa started laughing causing a fresh stream of tears to run down his face. “I don’t know anymore…”

“ ** _That doesn’t sound like you_** ,” Madama said.

“At this point…I can’t even remember what part of me is real anymore,” Yokozawa sighed letting the tears flow freely “I’ve said my goodbyes, I’ve cut off ties…heh...but strange I want to keep going…”

 ** _“Is that so?”_** Madama asked curiously.

“Even when I’m hell bent on my own self-destruction…I still have a will to live,” Yokozawa said wiping away his tears.

 ** _“Now there’s my Yokozawa_** ,” Madama said, **_“I almost thought I’d lost you for a moment_**.”

Yokozawa didn’t answer her he just laughed before stretch himself out on the couch.

 ** _“Rest, you’ll need your strengthen tomorrow night_** ,” Madama commented.

“I’m going to kill that Sage,” Yokozawa said with a smiled on his face twirling his pendant in between his fingers “And crush their heart.”

 


	15. Near Death and A Unlikely Savior

Yokozawa was soaking in Mino’s tub Friday night after a relaxing shower. He worked up a sweat exercising for most of the day, granted he wasn’t tried but he needed to let his body rest. Yokozawa had ignored messages from both Takano and Kirishima, he knew they’d both be looking for him, they may even team up if they were desperate. He sighed getting out the tub checking the time, he had an hour to kill before he had to leave.

_Tick, Tick, Tick…_

Yokozawa’s ears twitch before he picked up his pendant, he opened it seen the clock within tick forward. “Madama, does the ticking ever annoy you?”

Madama just extended her wings, not giving a definitive answer. So Yokozawa continued.

“It annoys the hell out of me sometimes,” Yokozawa said snapping his pendant close “But it also lets me know I’m alive, the ticking…it’s my heartbeat.”

Madama tilted her head, wings folding behind her still not saying anything. Yokozawa set his pendant down before putting on his body suit, he was lacing up his boots when Mino walked through the door breathing harshly.

“Mino? Did you run all the way back here?” Yokozawa asked standing up.

Mino didn’t answer him but instead hugged Yokozawa tightly. “Hatori told me you think you’re going to die…so I came back to say goodbye…”

Yokozawa felt Mino shaking, was he crying? “Mino…”

“Don’t say anything…please…” Mino said softly “I consider you a good friend Yokozawa if there is a chance just a small chance you may live…take it please…”

Yokozawa wrapped his arms around Mino in a soft hug before they separated. “Mino, if I don’t come back watch over Takano and Kirishima for me.”

Mino bowed. “I will.”

Yokozawa nodded before walking out the door into the night. He looked down at his shadow. “Are ready?”

Madama extended her wings and Yokozawa smirked before pinning his pendant to his chest. “Let’s do this.”

-

Yokozawa was on a roof leaning against a wall overlooking the city, he’d been there for about an hour on guard for any disturbance. He had even gotten Starbucks at one point before coming back. Yokozawa was honestly about to leave when he ducked out of the way of a spear that embedded itself where he was previously standing. Yokozawa drew his Onyx and aim at the Sage who had retrieved his spear. Yokozawa looked the Sage over before he realized this wasn’t the same person who attack him in the alley nor the same person who had sent him the note.

“Who the hell are you?” Yokozawa asked bluntly.

“Why does it matter?” The Sage responded.

Ok, this wasn’t the same Sage. What was going on here? Did he walk into a trap?

“Your right it doesn’t,” Yokozawa said with a grin “I’ll still be putting two bullets in your skull.”

“I’ll carve out your heart before then Umbra,” The Sage replied point his spear at Yokozawa.

Yokozawa smirked readying both of his Onyx’s. “Do your worst Sage.”

The Sage then lunged at Yokozawa who easily sidestepped the attack and fired multiple bullets at the Sage who attempted to deflect all of them but fail as one of Yokozawa bullet’s hit his shoulder and another grazed his upper cheek. The Sage hissed in pain before glaring at Yokozawa whose smirking face and defense stance screamed ‘ _Come at me, bro_.’

The Sage then came after Yokozawa again thrusting the spear multiple times to try and stab him. Yokozawa avoided the attacks sidestepping the pointed spear before he managed to deflect one of the attacks to the ground giving him a chance to fire his Onyx’s at the Sage’s head. The Sage dodged the oncoming bullets before he nicked Yokozawa’s arm with his spear tear his body suit a little.

“Oh, come on,” Yokozawa pouted before bending backwards checking his arm as the Sage tried to stab him again “I just had this dry cleaned.”

The Sage growled before throwing his spear at Yokozawa who caught it with one hand stopping it as it was inches away from his face. Yokozawa would have sighed in relief if the Sage hadn’t delivered a powerful kick to his stomach sending him to ground gasping for air temporally. Yokozawa rolled out of the way of the spear aimed at his head just in time before he elbowed the Sage’s face, smirking as he heard his nose break.

“Motherfucker! Damn cheating Umbra!” The Sag shout clutching his nose glaring at Yokozawa who raised an eyebrow.

“And what do call kicking me in the stomach, foreplay?” Yokozawa asked before ducking out of the way of a few angry swings from the Sage’s spear watching as the sharp tip missed him by a hair. Yokozawa was about to defend himself when he sensed someone was behind him, he quickly turned around to find nobody there. Yokozawa was confused until he felt an explosion of pain in his stomach that knocked the wind out of him, he managed to look back at the Sage he was fighting to find he had stabbed Yokozawa in the stomach and was smirking at him.

The Sage then swiped his pendant off his chest and held it up teasingly in front of Yokozawa. “Well, what do we have here? I’m going to go out on a limb and say this is your heart.”

Yokozawa didn’t answer him watching as he inspected it. “Hmm, a clock and mirror. Fancy for Umbra…”

Yokozawa didn’t say anything, he was bleeding badly and his healing magic wasn’t working because the damn Sage had his pendant.  The Sage then tossed his pendant over his shoulder before giving Yokozawa a grin. “I think I’ll just kill you myself…”

Yokozawa couldn’t answer him or even move as the Sage finally took the spear out of his stomach and was ready to strike him down when out of nowhere another Sage kicked the one trying to kill him to the side. Yokozawa took the chance to try and get away as the two Sage’s battled it out, but he was losing a lot of blood and his vision was becoming hazy. He held his stomach with one hand trying to stop the bleed as he walked at a snail’s pace while Madama was warning him of danger like an alarm clock but he couldn’t sense where until he heard a familiar voice call his shout his name.

“Yokozawa-san! Wait!” He’d heard that voice before…but where? It didn’t matter he had to get out of here. Suddenly, Yokozawa was aware that he was standing near the edge of a six-story building on the verge of faint from the pain and blood loss.

“Oh…so that’s what you meant…” Yokozawa mumbled now realizing what Madama was trying to warn him about. “Well…shit…”

Yokozawa’s body finally gave out and he fell from the roof onto a parked car crushing it. His vision was blurred as he slowly faded out, but he managed to laugh even though it pained him. “I guess I’ll see you soon Madama…” then he finally blacked out.

-

Yokozawa woke up to the scent of tea and quietly shuffling. Where was he? The last time he checked he was dying on the roof of a park car he probably crushed. Yokozawa slowly blinked his eyes open to find he was in an unfamiliar space lying on a soft bed. He tried sitting up before feeling a familiar pain shoot through his entire abdomen. Right, he got stabbed…wait! Someone attacked the Sage trying to kill him, and they knew his name. Why did their voice sound familiar?

Suddenly he heard the shuffling of feet and clinking sound of a tray. Yokozawa looked to his side before his eyes widen and his mouth opened in shock.

“Good morning Yokozawa-san.”

“Onodera Ritsu!?” Yokozawa couldn’t help exclaimed surprised.

Onodera just tilted his head slightly. “I know this must be a shock to you but I’ll explain after you’ve eaten and I’ve check your wound. You were injured pretty bad and falling six stories doesn’t help either.”

Yokozawa then realized something. “Where’s my pendant!?”

Onodera reached into his pocket and handed over Yokozawa’s pendant. “Don’t worry it not cracked or even chipped.”

Yokozawa inspected it for himself to find Onodera was right, it was crack, chipped or broken. He let out a sigh as Onodera kneeled beside him before bowing his head and offering him tea.

“I know you may not trust me yet, but please drink, it will help with the pain and heal process,” Onodera said.

Yokozawa carefully took the tea before sipping slowly as Onodera prepared the first aid kit.

“May I check your wounds?” Onodera asked, “I promise I won’t harm you.”

Yokozawa glanced at him before nodding slightly. Onodera guided him to lay back down before he cut the dressing off, Yokozawa managed to catch a glimpse of his carefully stitched abdomen. It wasn’t too bad, at least there wouldn’t be any scarring tissue, and if there was he could always see Hatori.

“Your healing slower than I thought you would,” Onodera commented carefully disinfecting the wound before carefully sitting Yokozawa up to redress it.

“I’m not invincible you know,” Yokozawa replied. “Grant, I normal don’t get stabbed by Lumen Sage’s.”

Onodera didn’t say anything at first. “This is my fault…I should have been there on time.”

“Don’t understand,” Yokozawa said confused.

“I…I’m the one who attacked you in the alley and I’m the one who sent you the note,” Onodera said, “Originally, I just wanted to talk but that damn Sage showed up and I saw you get stabbed…and…”

“Onodera, slow down,” Yokozawa said calming Onodera down “Explain everything to me, once I’ve had adequate rest. It’s not easy being almost stabbed to death.”

“Right, I’ll come back later,” Onodera said bowing his head before taking the tray with him as he left.

Yokozawa tried to get as comfortable as possible before he started talking to Madama. “Did he really save me or is he lying?”

“ ** _He tells the truth_** ,” Madama said her shadow overcasting a wall “ ** _It’s good to hear from you_**.”

“I’m not dead yet Madama,” Yokozawa joked before his smile fell “I cut off all ties with my friends and…Kirishima…”

“ ** _Get better first_** ,” Madama said, “ ** _Then think about him_**.”

“You’re not going to heal me?” Yokozawa asked.

“ ** _I’ve repaired your severed artery, your stomach lining, your broken bones from the fall and your muscles_** ,” Madama said, “ ** _The rest will be taken care of by your magic and regular medical intervention.”_**

Yokozawa had almost forgotten the fall from the six-story building. “Thank you.”

 “ ** _Rest, I’ll watch over you darling_** ,” Madama said.

Yokozawa smiled a little. “Don’t you always.” He then could his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	16. Repairing Burned Bridges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey got a little sick but finished

Yokozawa was woken up by a person touching his bare shoulder with something cold, he reflexively grabbed the arm as his eyes snapped open. He looked over to see a frighten Onodera who was dabbing a cool rag on his skin.

“What are you doing?” Yokozawa asked not releasing his arm.

“Y-you were burning up and sweating a lot,” Onodera said trying to calm down “I was just cooling you down.”

Yokozawa was then aware of how hot and sweaty he was, he released Onodera arm and gesture for him to continue. Onodera quietly wiped Yokozawa down cooling him significantly, before bowing his head.

“Would you like something to eat or drink?” Onodera asked.

“Hai,” Yokozawa replied watching as he walked out of the room. When he was gone Yokozawa took the chance to test his body. He got up slowly feeling minimal pain in his abdomen, he sighed before looking around before seeing a blue yukata draped over a chair along with his body suit and his pendant on top of it. Yokozawa shakily got to his feet before slowly walking over to the chair and slipped on the yukata before walking out of the room to find he was in a witch space. That explains a lot, Yokozawa thought as he quietly sat down on a sofa. He noticed some pamphlets in a brown bag next to him, he picked one up only to grimace seeing it was Lumen Sage propaganda about killing Umbra witches. How uneducated could these assholes be? Yokozawa against his better judgment decided to start reading not noticing Onodera had walked back into the room. Surprised to see Yokozawa sitting on his sofa, his attention was diverted to the material Yokozawa was reading.

“Yokozawa-san!?” Onodera gasped in horror.

Yokozawa looked up at Onodera unfazed. “That’s my name, don’t wear it out.”

“Y-you shouldn’t be reading this,” Onodera said taking the pamphlet from Yokozawa and grabbing the bag “It’s total bullshit anyway.”

“No need to tell me that,” Yokozawa replied watching as Onodera dumped the bag in a trashcan “I’m assuming you don’t believe what your selling.”

Onodera looked over to him a faint pink hue in his cheeks. “N-no…the stuff that’s written in there is horrible racists and sexist. I wish I could just leave already…”

Yokozawa tilted his head. “You’re not a Lumen Sage?”

“W-what!? Dear god no!” Onodera exclaimed before bowing his head “I’m a white witch, yes. And a demon hunter, yes. But the only reason I’m around those dumbasses is because I’m investigating a way to destroy them.”

Yokozawa was surprised at the statement. “The White Witches sent you to investigate?”

“More like I volunteer,” Onodera snorted “They kill my history teacher... I want to make sure they pay for what they did to her…”

“You...you knew her too?” Yokozawa asked.

“Knew her? I’m the one who insisted she be cremated instead of buried,” Onodera said finally sitting next to Yokozawa “She taught us so much, and a group of hateful idiots killed her.”

Yokozawa was surprised to hear this information, but he needed a few more answers. “Why did you attack me in the alley?”

Onodera started blushing again rubbing the back of his neck. “Sorry about that, I had a secondary Sage watching me. To prove my loyalty. I found you later, though, that’s why I sent that note. But I was late and I was watching you kick the living shit out of one of them, you probably sensed me getting closer…it’s my fault you got stabbed.”

Yokozawa blinked slowly. Well shit, Onodera was trying to protect him. “What happened to the Sage?”

“I convinced him to head back to their coven, and that I’d take care of you,” Onodera said, “I’m sorry I didn’t get a chance to say anything earlier.”

“You were doing your job, I can’t fault you for that,” Yokozawa answered honestly before turning to Onodera “I have a question.”

“Yes, this is my real personality and Yes, I pretend as well,” Onodera said looking over to Yokozawa “You?”

“I’m not a Tsundere,” Yokozawa responded.

“I figured,” Onodera said leaning back on the sofa. “So, what now?”

“Do you want my help?” Yokozawa asked nonchalant.

“I could really use it,” Onodera responded.

“Then you have it,” Yokozawa said slowly standing up “I’m going back to bed, when I wake up, we’re going to Hatori’s.”

Onodera looked confused. “Why? Hatori’s human.”

Yokozawa literally stopped in his tracks. “Onodera…Hatori’s a Green Witch.”

Onodera looked anymore confused. “I didn’t think there were any other witches at Marukawa.”

Yokozawa blinked. “Oh, dear god…you poor soul…I’ll explain everything after my nap.” He then walked off leaving a confused Onodera

-

Yokozawa woke up from his nap to extreme pain on his abdomen, he groaned before he noticed there was blood on his hands. Yokozawa sat up to find he bleeding through the dressing.

“Onodera!” Yokozawa shouted.

Onodera ran into the room panic before he saw Yokozawa was bleeding jumping into action.

“You manage to tear your stitching,” Onodera said after he managed to get Yokozawa to his sofa since he need better lighting. “I can patch it back up if you want.”

“I have a better idea,” Yokozawa said ignoring Onodera’s protests as he got up and walked to the kitchen with a fire poker before turning on the gas stove and hovering the poker over it until it turned a flaming hot red. Yokozawa then turned around and held out the poker to Onodera whose eyes widen at what Yokozawa was implying.

“Yokozawa…you want me to cauterize your wound!?” Onodera asked incredulously.

“Just so we can head over to Hatori’s,” Yokozawa said seriously as Onodera carefully took the poker. Yokozawa walked back to the sofa and laid back waiting, Onodera still looked unsure.

“At least let me get something for you to bite down on,” Onodera said nervously.

“I’ll be fine,” Yokozawa said “Just do it.”

Onodera sighed to him before pressing the hot poker on Yokozawa wound, Onodera looked up at Yokozawa to find he didn’t even flinch as the poker contacted his skin. Onodera quickly finished before giving Yokozawa causal clothes so they could go out in public.

“Just curious,” Onodera said looking over to Yokozawa.

“Yes, I’ve cauterized my own flesh before,” Yokozawa replied.

“…That wasn’t my question, but thanks,” Onodera said “I was wondering who else was a witch at Marukawa.”

“Well, Hatori is a green witch, Mino is a water witch, and both Asahina and Isaka are fire witches.” Yokozawa said carefully slipping on a gray shirt. “And there is a white witch name Yanase Yuu that works as assistant artist.”

“Him…I know that name,” Onodera said snapping his fingers and a book came fly from the shelf to him. “Him and Yukina Kou…they’re on the recruitment list but both refused.”

“Is that so?” Yokozawa said even though he already knew.

“Yes, I glad they did,” Onodera said closing the book and tossing it somewhere “Ready?”

“Let’s go.” Yokozawa said.

-

“Hatori!” Yokozawa called out into the forest area. The plants and trees immediately bended into a clear path. Yokozawa nodded his head for Onodera to follow, Hatori was adding fresh soil to the wilting plant he had found a few days early, the plant itself looked better even getting color back.

“That plant is looking better,” Yokozawa commented as Hatori looked up before rushing over to hug him.

“Yokozawa! Is it really you?” Hatori asked feeling him.

“Hai, I’m alive,” Yokozawa nodded as Hatori hugged him again.

“I knew you’d pull through,” Hatori said before Yokozawa hissed in pain. Hatori pulled away concerned, Yokozawa just lifted the shirt up to reveal the cauterized wound on his abdomen.

“Don’t worry I’ve got something for that,” Hatori said digging through his cabinet before pulling out a jar, he walked back over to Yokozawa who had taken off his shirt. Hatori then carefully spreads a clear gel on Yokozawa skin. Yokozawa watched as the skin healed and repaired itself before looking like nothing ever happened.

“Whoa,” Onodera commented. Hatori finally seem to notice his fellow magna editor standing in his space.

“Onodera? How did you get in here? I thought you were human.” Hatori asked.

“I’m a White Witch,” Onodera said.

Hatori looked over to Yokozawa. “He’s the one who saved me from dying.”

Hatori sighed. “Thank you, Onodera.”

“No need to thank me.” Onodera replied.

Hatori then looked back at Yokozawa. “So, what are you going to do now?”

Yokozawa knew exactly what he was going to do, he had been putting it off for far too long. “I’ve got something to take care off. Onodera I’ll meet up with you later.”

Onodera just bowed as Yokozawa snapped his fingers and stepped out the door to a familiar residential area. Yokozawa looked down at his shadow to see Madama had extended her wings.

“I’m going to do it this time Madama,” Yokozawa said “He needs to know.”

Yokozawa stepped inside the building before taking the elevator up to Kirishima’s apartment. He sighed as he rang the doorbell and waited. Suddenly, a very disheveled Kirishima opened the door, he looked like he hadn’t slept in day and the stress was getting to him.

“Kirishima.” Yokozawa said softly.

Kirishima picked his head up to see Yokozawa standing there, he blinked a couple of times before he yanked Yokozawa into the apartment. Yokozawa wasn’t surprised as he was kissed passionately, in fact he kissed back running his hands through Kirishima’s hair. When Kirishima finally pulled away he asked hoarsely. “Where have you been?”

Yokozawa was trying to catch his breath before he said “I have something to tell you, and if I don’t get it out now I’ll never be able to tell you.”

“What is it?” Kirishima asked holding Yokozawa close to him.

“I’m a witch.” Yokozawa said feeling Kirishima stiffen.

“Excuse me?” Kirishima asked in disbelief.

“I’m a witch,” Yokozawa repeated pulling away from Kirishima. “I suggest we sit down…so I can explain it better…”

Kirishima nodded as he led Yokozawa to his couch sitting down not letting go of him. “Explain, everything…from the beginning.”

Yokozawa nodded his head and started talking.

-

After a few hours Yokozawa was done explaining everything and was staring at a shell shocked Kirishima. Yokozawa had told him everything for childhood, to his kidnapping and torture, even his more promiscuous days. He even told Kirishima about getting stabbed and falling from a six-story building.

“Kirishima…” Yokozawa said slowly before he was being kissed softly, he didn’t’ resist but he was confused.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Kirishima said “I’ve been worried sick about you.”

“I’ve seen what grief does to people without proper closure,” Yokozawa said “I didn’t want that for you.”

Kirishima wrapped his arms around Yokozawa’s shoulders hugging him. “Yokozawa, remember when I said I’d accept everything about you…I meant it. If this is your life, I accept it as well.”

Yokozawa smiled hugging back. “You should also know…I’m not a Tsundere…it just an act…”

That cause Kirishima to pull away. “Is that so? Then…what is your personality?”

“A mix of Deredere and Kuudere,” Yokozawa answered honestly “And…I’m a bit of a sexual deviant.”

Kirishima perked up at the sexual deviant comment. “Like…”

Yokozawa then smirked a little becoming a bit more sensual. “As in I’m horny all the time and I need something to satisfy me.”

Kirishima’s eyes widen. “I…I like this you better than the Tsundere.”

“And I practice full body contortion,” Yokozawa teased standing up “So…things might get a little more interesting…”

 Kirishima then shot up. “Hiyo’s not home. Get in the bedroom. Now.”

Yokozawa bit his bottom lip before heading into the bedroom before sprawling out on the bed spread lying seductively watching as Kirishima mouth was agape. “I also…like it rough.” Yokozawa had never seen Kirishima take of his pants so fast in his life.

“Are you trying to seduce me?” Kirishima asked frantically trying to get out of his boxers.

Yokozawa smirked. “Yes. Is it working?”

Kirishima didn’t answer him but brought him in another kiss. “Believe me, it’s working.”

Oh, Yokozawa was going to have some fun today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in the next chapter, just a warning


	17. Bittersweet Reunions

“Zen! Zen!” Yokozawa panted holding the headboard behind him like his life depended on it. This afternoon was going better than expected, not only did he finally reveal his true personality to Kirishima, he was also taking care of his sexual frustration. Currently, he was on his back one leg hooked around Kirishima waist and the other paced over his shoulder. Kirishima for his part was grasping Yokozawa’s hips tight even to leave bruises…if he were human. The most damage Kirishima could do was slowly wear Yokozawa out, and he was doing a great job right about now.

“Say it again…” Kirishima mumbled in Yokozawa’s neck “I want to hear you say it…”

“I love you…” Yokozawa gasped getting closer to the edge, his grip tighten on the headboard.

“Again...” Kirishima said his movement becoming more sporadic.

“I love you…Ah!” Yokozawa finally came his muscles locked up, and his back arch off the bed. He probably would have black out but he managed to stay concise.

“Fuck!” Kirishima gasped has his spilled his seed in Yokozawa before collapsing on top of him breathing heavily.

“Best…sex…ever…” Yokozawa commented starting to laugh.

Kirishima starting laughing as well. “I think you crack my headboard.”

Yokozawa looked up to see he in fact did crack the headboard, he blushed slightly. He may or may not have forgotten to keep his unnatural strength in check.

“Sorry about that, I didn’t want to mark up your back,” Yokozawa said as Kirishima rolled off of him.

“I wouldn’t have mind,” Kirishima said before his eyes widen as Yokozawa started spooning with him “What are you doing?”

“Cuddling with you,” Yokozawa stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“You like to cuddle after sex?” Kirishima asked.

“Do you want me to stop?” Yokozawa responded.

“No!” Kirishima said wrapping his arms around Yokozawa for good measure “I really like the…real you…”

Yokozawa started tracing random patterns on Kirishima’s chest. “I’m glad.”

Kirishima smiled softly before noticing the time. “What the…?”

“What?” Yokozawa asked.

“I think my alarm clock is broken,” Kirishima said “It still reading 4:30pm.”

“Um…that’s actually the correct time,” Yokozawa said becoming a little sheepish.

Kirishima looked down at him with a raised eyebrow, Yokozawa sighed before snapping his fingers and clock changed to 4:31pm.

“What did you do?” Kirishima asked a bit curious.

“I froze time,” Yokozawa admitted as Kirishima’s eyes widen.

“You can do that!?” Kirishima asked amazed.

“Yes, but I’m not supposed to.” Yokozawa said before Kirishima could get too excited.

“Why not?” Kirishima asked very interested.

“Because it messes with the balance of space and time,” Yokozawa explained “When Umbra witches freeze time it usually for about a minute and as an angel hunter we only stop time after we dodge attacks at the last possible second.”

“Wait…did you stop time…just so we could have sex?” Kirishima asked grinning.

A blush started to form on Yokozawa’s face. “Maybe…”

Yokozawa was then pulled into another kiss by Kirishima.

“God, I love you.” Kirishima said giving Yokozawa a charming smile causing the man to look like a tomato.

“I…I…” Yokozawa was temporally at a loss for words before his phone started ringing. Yokozawa groaned before checking the caller ID to find it was Asahina.

“Hello?” Yokozawa answered confused.

“Thank god, your alive,” Asahina sounded relived “I need your help.”

Yokozawa sat up. “What’s going on?”

“Isaka went out yesterday to look for you,” Asahina said “I haven’t heard back from him since.”

“What!?” Yokozawa’s eyes widen before he shook his head “I’ve been with Onodera for at least two days.”

“Why?” Asahina sounded confused.

“He’s an unaccounted for White Witch in our territory,” Yokozawa said grabbing his clothes looking at Kirishima apologetically “For a good reason too; he’s investigating the Lumen Sages as well.”

“That makes sense, it would arouse suspicion if he was suddenly on the radar,” Asahina said “Could you find him for me, please?”

“I will,” Yokozawa said “If he’s looking for me I know where he might be.” He then hung up before looking at Kirishima. “I’m sorry…”

Kirishima just got out of bed before pulling into a passionate kiss. “Do what you have to. I’m not worried about you cheating on me anymore.”

Yokozawa gave him a look before saying “When I get back, we’re going to have round two.”

Kirishima’s eyes widen. “I…I’m looking forward to that.”

Yokozawa smirked pecking Kirishima’s lips before heading out. “Ok Isaka, let’s find your dumbass.”

-

Yokozawa was resting on a rooftop after searching for Isaka for hours with nothing coming up. This wasn’t good, where could he be? Yokozawa consider going to Hatori’s before he smelt charcoal in the air. He looked around before he saw a faint orange glow in the distance, he ran in the direction of it before Madama was tell him to stop. He was glad he did because he was nearly burned by a flame spell.

“What the…?” Yokozawa then saw Isaka trying to defend himself from…Mino?

Yokozawa looked closer before noticing a halo form around Mino’s head before disappearing. Yokozawa’s eyes narrowed a fraction; it was a Joy angel mimicking Mino, badly as well but Isaka would never know, since he’s never seen Mino fight. Yokozawa then whistled temporally getting the Joy’s attention before he fired his Onyx at said angel who deflected the bullets.

“Yokozawa? You’re alive!” Isaka called out sounding cheerful.

“Save the talking for later,” Yokozawa called back as the Joy angel then mimic his pervious attack and fire their angelic version of his Onyx Roses at him. Yokozawa just sidestepped the attacks before a light bulb went off in his head.

“I almost forgot,” Yokozawa said putting away his Onyx’s and summon a katana sword with was named Shuraba “I have new toys for this.”

Yokozawa then jumped down close enough near the Joy who looked like Mino sword ready with a small smirk. “Ok, try and mimic this.”

Yokozawa then managed to slash the Joy angel in multiple places causing it to screech and drop it fake form before looking like a beautiful enchanting half naked women. Yokozawa sucked his teeth together as the Joy showed its true form, before trying to attack it again. The Joy then mimicked his pervious moments, one of which caught his upper arm.  

“Fuck,” Yokozawa hissed. He was still in his civilian clothes so he wasn’t as well protected, he turned his glaze to the Joy who had produced her heavenly weapon which was archery arrows and started firing at Yokozawa and Isaka. Yokozawa then dodged one at the last minute before freezing time for one minute, he quickly moved Isaka out of range of the attack before time when forward again.

“I’m getting tired of this,” Yokozawa mumbled before summon Madama’s hands before making motion to grab the Joy angel. Joy squirmed in Madama’s strong demonic grasp, Yokozawa then made a hand motion which twisted the Joy. He heard the sound of bones snapping before Yokozawa made a breaking motion and Madama broke the Joy in half before her hands disappeared leaving a mangled angel. Yokozawa sighed before he was glomped by Isaka.

“You’re alive! I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” Isaka said before he was shaking Yokozawa furiously “Where were you!?”

Yokozawa had to steady himself before he said “Onodera. He’s a white witch, he help me.”

“Huh?” Isaka looked confused.

“Looked I already explained everything to Asahina,” Yokozawa told him before handing Isaka the angel halo’s “Just go home, I’ll be up with everyone soon.”

“You better, I’m going to have stomach ulcers because of you,” Isaka said leaving.

-

Yokozawa went back to Kirishima’s apartment to find him on the computer looking up witchcraft; he started smiling before saying “I’m home.”

Kirishima quickly closed the computer. “Welcome home.”

“You won’t find anything accurate on the internet about witchcraft,” Yokozawa commented going to the fridge before grabbing to beers and handing Kirishima one.

“Is that so?” Kirishima asked popping the tab and taking a sip.

 “Hai, if you want to learn more I could bring you some books or…” Yokozawa started too rambled before he felt Kirishima wrap an arm around him.

“I’d rather hear it straight from the source,” Kirishima whispered in his ear before nibbling it slightly “But, I believed I was promised round two.”

Yokozawa flushed red as a mixture of embarrassment and arousal as he felt Kirishima snaking his hands down. “I...I did…didn’t I?”

Kirishima grinned before yanking Yokozawa back to bed with him, Yokozawa didn’t protest but glanced at his shadow before letting himself be swept away with Kirishima.


	18. Mino Kanade- The Water Witch

Yokozawa was lying in bed staring blankly at the wall while Kirishima was fast asleep with one arm wrapped around his waist. He didn’t know why but he was still thinking about that Joy angel he had fought earlier. It was copying Mino down to his fighting style, it was bit sloppy but it was Mino’s nevertheless. Obviously, Isaka won’t know the difference, but Yokozawa would. Yokozawa then carefully looked around for his phone before seeing on the other side of the room with the piled of discard clothes from earlier in the evening. He blushed at the memory before waving his hand the phone zoom straight into his hand. Yokozawa looked for a familiar contact before writing out a message.

**To: Mino Kanade**

**From: Yokozawa Takafumi**

_Hey, did you hear I’m still alive._

Yokozawa sent the message before he was met with an immediate response.

**To: Yokozawa Takafumi**

**From: Mino Kanade**

_I did, I’m glad you’re still alive and kicking. Granted, I would have like to have seen you personally instead of hearing it from Isaka._

Yokozawa bit his bottom lip before responding.

**To: Mino Kanade**

**From: Yokozawa Takafumi**

_I was rescued by Onodera, he working undercover as a Lumen Sage. I was with him for two days. I’m with Kirishima now…I finally told him I was a witch._

Yokozawa hesitantly sent the text, before getting a reply.

**To: Yokozawa Takafumi**

**From: Mino Kanade**

_REALLY!? CONGRATULATIONS! FINALLY!_

“Cheeky bastard,” Yokozawa mumbled under his breath.

**To: Mino Kanade**

**From: Yokozawa Takafumi**

_Look, I need to know something. I was fighting a Joy angel earlier and she looked like you and she was fighting like you as well, it wasn’t good but I could have mistaken it for you. Have you been followed recently or anything?_

Mino didn’t respond immediately, but when he did Yokozawa’s eyes widen.

**To: Yokozawa Takafumi**

**From: Mino Kanade**

_The Friday you left, I was pacing around my apartment debating on following you when I got a better idea. I…went to the White Witch chapter in Yokohama and begged one of the recorders to sneak me into the main libraries of the White Witch Coven. I copied a lot of the information down, but there was a section that only higher level white witches could access and it was protected by a very strong charm…so I temporally broke it…_

Mino didn’t finish the text, but Yokozawa texted him quickly.

**To: Mino Kanade**

**From: Yokozawa Takafumi**

_Mino, what did you do…_

Yokozawa literally counted the second it took Mino to reply.

**To: Yokozawa Takafumi**

**From: Mino Kanade**

_I stole four books from that section, but I set off an alarm while doing so. The defense mechanism was a Joy, I didn’t think she’d manage to follow me back._

Yokozawa inhaled sharply before sending a very biting text back to Mino.

**To: Mino Kanade**

**From: Yokozawa Takafumi**

_Have you lost your damn mind!? Mino, you could have been killed!_

Mino didn’t respond back immediately and Yokozawa was tempted to head over to Mino’s apartment.

**To: Yokozawa Takafumi**

**From: Mino Kanade**

_I know what I did was stupid…but the information I got may be very helpful._

Yokozawa sighed to himself before typing out a message.

**To: Mino Kanade**

**From: Yokozawa Takafumi**

_Fine Mino, but don’t do stupid shit like that again…you worry me too, you know. I’ll meet up with you tomorrow afternoon until then don’t leave the house and make sure all the doors are locked. Put safe charm around everything just in case._

Yokozawa could swear he saw Mino’s smile as he hit the reply button.

**To: Yokozawa Takafumi**

**From: Mino Kanade**

_Gotcha, I’ll see you then._

Yokozawa turned his phone off before lying back a little before smirking to himself. Mino was one hell of a partner to work with, but he was a damn good research and a decent fighter. Yokozawa sighed before turning over and shutting his eyes in an attempt to sleep.

-

_“Ok, when I mention I missed my coven, I didn’t expect you drag me with you to…where the hell are we!?” Yokozawa asked becoming more peeved by the second._

_Isaka had taken the freshly hired salesman with him to the equivalent of a marketplace but for witches. Yokozawa swears to himself this is the last time he says anything to Isaka about missing home._

_“Oh, cheer up Yokozawa,” Isaka said “It’s a little slice of home…if you look in the right place.”_

_“Are you sure you didn’t just drag me with you for protection,” Yokozawa asked arms folded across his chest._

_“That too,” Isaka said patting his arm “Lighten up and try to enjoy yourself will you.”_

_As much as Yokozawa hated to admit it, he did enjoy the marketplace. It was always diverse and Mizuki used to take him with her all the time. Yokozawa found himself wandering around before sense familiar Umbra magic and headed in that direction. He spotted a group of Umbra witches organizing weapons, book, and food at their table. As he walked up a small girl darted out from there and accidently bumped into him._

_“Whoa! Careful there,” Yokozawa said giving her a friendly smile._

_“Sorry,” the little girl smiled brightly before disappearing._

_Yokozawa chuckled shaking his head before conversing with some of the witches, they recognized him as an angel hunter and recommended some weapons for him but he declined. In the end Yokozawa ended up buying an entire bag of assorted lollipops, he always had a really bad sweet tooth and the Umbra witches always made the best candy from scratch. He was munching away on a green tea flavor stick when he noticed a shady Fire Witch guarding a suspicion cage with a black tarp over it. Yokozawa raised an eyebrow as he quietly made his way over, he hid when the witch stood and left momentarily. He looked around before noticing the frost form around the cage before disappearing._

_Yokozawa’s eyes narrowed before he hid again as the fire witch came back with two others and they moved the cage farther from the marketplace, Yokozawa secretly followed them before listening in on the conversation._

_“Geez, he hasn’t said a word since we captured him,” the fire witch said, “Is he still alive?”_

_“Who cares, the sooner he’s taken off our hands the better,” Another fire witch replied._

_“Still, no food or water,” the third said. “That’s a bit cruel, what if he starves? He won’t even survive the trip by then.”_

_Well at least that one had concise, Yokozawa thought to himself. Soon the three had left to head back to the marketplace, Yokozawa took the opportunity to go over to the cage._

_“Hello?” Yokozawa said quietly. He heard quietly shuffling but receive no answer. “I’m about to take the tarp off your cage, be ready.”_

_Yokozawa then yanked the tarp completely off before his eyes widen in shock. There was a water witch chained and muzzled in dirty clothes looking miserable. The water witch squinted at Yokozawa most likely haven’t seen sunlight in while._

_Yokozawa quickly looked around before saying “Don’t worry, I’m going to get you out of here. Do you trust me?”_

_The water witch titled their head before giving Yokozawa a nod. Yokozawa nodded back before using his inhuman strength to break the lock on the cage before helping the witch out and breaking their chains and carefully detached their muzzle. Yokozawa grabbed their arm before he head into a heavily forested area and didn’t stop until he saw a river. Yokozawa turned around to find the water witch testing their sore jaw before they spoke to him._

_“Thank you,” They breathed “I didn’t think anyone would rescue me.”_

_“I’m not just anyone,” Yokozawa said before offering the water witch candy “I know it’s not exactly food, but you need to eat something.”_

_The water witch accepted the candy sucking on it before Yokozawa asked “What’s your name?”_

_“Mino…Mino Kanade,” Mino introduced himself “I’m a Water Witch.”_

_“I’m Yokozawa,” Yokozawa held out his hand “Yokozawa Takafumi, I’m an Umbra Witch.”_

_Mino blinked. “I never knew there were male Umbra witches.”_

_“Actually…I’m the only male,” Yokozawa told him._

_Mino titled his head curious before Yokozawa practically heard Madama screech danger to him. Yokozawa then tackled Mino as fireball narrowly missed the two, Yokozawa looked up to see the same three fire witches looking pissed._

_“I told you it was an Umbra,” One of the fire witches commented pointing his sword accusingly at Yokozawa._

_“Forget the Umbra, get the damn Water Witch,” The other said._

_Yokozawa and Mino shared a look before Mino waved his hand and water from the river suddenly dozed the three. Yokozawa rolled to his feet materializing his Scarborough Fairs and starting firing off rounds. One bullet managed to hit one of fire witches hand causing them to drop their weapon._

_“Ow! Motherfucker!” They yelled cried out before they were knocked into a tree by a powerful water blast._

_“Nice one,” Yokozawa said to Mino._

_“Yokozawa, you should take a couple of step back,” Mino warned raising his hands._

_Yokozawa moved behind Mino as the air sudden chilled and Mino was freezing the fire witches with the water in their bodies before they stood stiff like statues. Yokozawa tilted his head before saying “Are they dead?”_

_“No, I didn’t freeze their hearts or their brains,” Mino commented, “They’ll live.”_

_Yokozawa satisfied with the answer started walking along side Mino back to the marketplace. “Do you need help getting home?”_

_“Home?” Mino asked confused._

_“Your coven,” Yokozawa stated._

_“Oh…well…let’s just say my coven isn’t my home…” Mino said looking off to the side._

_Yokozawa tilted his head slightly. “Then where have you been staying?”_

_“My space…I don’t have a human residence,” Mino admitted._

_Now Yokozawa was getting concerned. “What was your coven job? If you had one.”_

_“I trained to be a fighter to defend, but I wanted to work as a record keeper,” Mino told Yokozawa as the Marketplace slowly came back to view. Mino then turned to Yokozawa before bowing. “I supposed we will part way here, thank you for saving my life.”_

_Before Mino could walk away, Yokozawa grabbed his arm. “Oh, no you don’t. I can’t let you go that easy.”_

_Mino tilted his head at Yokozawa, Yokozawa realized how that must have sound before he corrected himself. “I mean I want to help you. How well do you blend in with human society?”_

_“Well enough,” Mino replied._

_“I’ve got an idea,” Yokozawa said before nodding his head in the certain direction. “Follow me.”_

_Mino followed Yokozawa before he spotted Isaka carrying his purchases. As soon as Isaka spotted Mino with Yokozawa he asked “Yokozawa…what did you do!?”_

_“I have no idea,” Yokozawa answered holding back a smirk as he saw Isaka panic “Look, this is Mino he a water witch, and he just needs a place to stay temporarily. Can he live with you and Asahina until we can figure something out?”_

_“What!? Wait! How did you find him?” Isaka asked frantically._

_“Yokozawa-san released me from my cage,” Mino answered._

_Yokozawa swears Isaka looked like he was going to have a heart attack. After a few minutes of Isaka, pacing back and forth while burning small patches on the ground, he agreed to take Mino in. A few days later Mino had a job at Marukawa publishing and he had rented his own apartment. And the rest you could say was history._

-

Yokozawa was soon woken up by the smell of Kirishima’s cooking disaster, he didn’t even rush to get up. Yokozawa slowly walked into the kitchen seeing a frantic Kirishima trying to salvage what looked like a burnt omelet.

“Need some help?” Yokozawa asked leaning on the wall watching the chaos unfold.

Kirishima turned around with his signature grin, causing Yokozawa to laugh a little.

“Morning Takafumi,” Kirishima grinned “How was my attempt at breakfast?”

“Horrible,” Yokozawa said taking in a messy kitchen with a small smile before he snapped his fingers and suddenly everything was floating in the air.

Kirishima’s eyes widen as he looked around, Yokozawa then made a counter clockwise motion with his index finger and everything seemed to move backward until the kitchen looked normal again. Kirishima was gaping like a fish before he said “You can reverse time!?”

“Hai, but that wasn’t reversing time,” Yokozawa said, “I just used a small charm.”

Kirishima looked like he had so many questions but kept them to himself as Yokozawa started on breakfast for them. “You…just…wow…”

“I know, I’m amazing,” Yokozawa said smirking at Kirishima before he felt an arm wrap around his waist and Kirishima kissed him softly.

“You have no idea,” Kirishima said giving Yokozawa a charming smile causing him to blush.

“I…I should start on breakfast…” Yokozawa managed to get out turning around “You should shower…”

“Roger that,” Kirishima said giving Yokozawa’s ass a playful squeeze as he left causing Yokozawa to let out a ‘ _manly_ ’ squeak.

Yokozawa glanced back before smiling to himself, maybe things were looking up after all.


	19. Anger Leads To Retribution

“I have something to do this evening,” Yokozawa mentioned to Kirishima eating breakfast.

“Is this witch related?” Kirishima asked.

“Hai,” Yokozawa said.

“Is it too much to ask if I can come with you?” Kirishima followed up.

“I’m sorry, you can’t come this time…” Yokozawa replied “It’s too dangerous.”

Kirishima frowned a little displease. “I understand, but…”

“Don’t worry, I promise I show you everything about my world,” Yokozawa amended “But now…is not the time…”

“Does this have anything to do with the witch that stabbed you?” Kirishima asked.

“…Hai…” Yokozawa said before his phone started ringing. It was Onodera most likely looking for him, Yokozawa bit his lip and turned to Kirishima. “I…”

“Go.” Kirishima said giving Yokozawa a straight face “Hiyo will be home by the time to come back as well…are you coming back?”

Yokozawa sighed looking off to the side. “I might be gone for most of the night…”

Kirishima stared at Yokozawa for a moment before saying “When exactly will I see you again?”

“Honestly…I don’t know…” Yokozawa admitted “But I’m going back to work on Tuesday, I still have to keep up the charade that I am human.”

Kirishima breathed through his nose before getting up and walking over to Yokozawa before planting a kiss on his forehead. “Try and come home in one piece will you.”

Yokozawa started blushing at the statement. “Don’t worry…I’m good at what I do.”

“I have no doubt about that,” Kirishima smiled at Yokozawa before rolling his eyes as Yokozawa phone rang again “You should get going.”

Yokozawa nodded before slipping on his shoes in the genkan and heading out.

-

“There you are Yokozawa-san,” Onodera said as he straightens himself up off the wall he was leaning on “I was beginning to worry that a Sage found you.”

Yokozawa raised an eyebrow. “You have no idea how strange that sound coming from you.”

Onodera shrugged. “I can only imagine. So why are we going to Mino’s?”

“I tell you when we get there,” Yokozawa said.

The trip to Mino’s was filled with awkward silence with the occasional glancing over the shoulder to make sure no one was following them. When they reached Mino’s apartment complex Onodera suddenly shoved Yokozawa behind him and summoned his spear deflecting three dart-like objects.

“I can sense two White Witches,” Onodera said looking around.

“Is that so?” Yokozawa said, he already knew that Yanase and Yukina were here having sense their aura’s from at least two blocks away.

Suddenly both Yukina and Yanase appeared in front of Onodera, the three had a bit off a standoff before just walked past the three of them.

“Yukina, Yanase this is Onodera,” Yokozawa said nonchalantly “Hs a White Witch and he’s on our side, try not to kill him.”

Yukina then immediately brighten up both figuratively and literally. “Well, why did you say so! A friend of Yokozawa-san is a friend of ours.”

“Holy fuck you have a bright aura!” Onodera exclaimed shielding his eyes. “How the hell do you get away with that!?”

Yukina then dimmed himself a little. “Sorry, I’m not aware that I’m doing it sometimes.”

“You make that painfully obvious,” Yanase stated before heading back upstairs.

Yokozawa snapped his fingers and Mino’s Water Witch symbol appeared on the door. Before he could knock Hatori opened the door from the inside, Yokozawa smirked before saying “Mino invited everyone?”

“Hai, apparently, this affects us all and not just you,” Hatori said letting everyone in.

“That doesn’t sound good,” Yokozawa commented before seeing Isaka and Asahina quietly talking to each other before spotting everyone else.

“Yokozawa,” Asahina said politely.

“Ok, where the hell are you Mino?” Yokozawa called out.

Mino then walked out from another area before smiling seeing Yokozawa. “It’s good to see you alive Yokozawa.”

“I could say the same about you,” Yokozawa retorted.

Soon everyone was situated at a table with Mino laying out the four books he stole from the White Witch coven library. Everyone sat there staring at them before Isaka just grabbed one and started flipping through it.

“Isaka!” Asahina reprimanded but was ignored.

“What are we dealing with here?” Isaka asked.

“What you’re looking at is evidence of the Lumen Sage’s being started from the ground up under everyone’s noses with the help of at least two White Witch council members,” Mino said before sliding a book to Yokozawa. “It’s a lot worse than you originally thought.”

Yokozawa carefully open the book to find detailed plans on how to reconstruct the rogue organization, target areas of requirement, and plans to attack Umbra witches. Yokozawa felt his hand slowly curl into a fist as he slowly read more and more of the documents, before he stopped at a page that made he stop breathing. It was a photo of Mizuki with notes on how dangerous she was to their cause, Yokozawa frantically scanned the pages before he spotted something that made his blood run cold. In the book was his graduation photo from the Elite Angel Hunters academy, but all the information was up to date. Luckily, these assholes didn’t know where he lived or about Kirishima and Hiyo, but they knew where he worked and his friendship with Takano. After that Yokozawa had to stop reading can to calm himself before he noticed everyone else looking at the looks with shocked expression their faces.

“T-they’ve been keeping tabs on us!” Isaka suddenly exclaimed angrily.

“It would seem that way,” Yokozawa said calmly “The bastards have an entire chapter on me. Apparently, I’m ‘ _Highly Skilled’_ so I’m very dangerous.”   

“Those assholes used me!” Onodera suddenly exclaimed “They knew I’d speak up…they knew I’d go uncover…they forced me into this…”

Yokozawa felt Onodera’s aura seethe with angry before Onodera stormed off most likely to calm down, he was going to leave him be when Madama suddenly said to him “ ** _Follow._** ”

 Yokozawa sighed internally before going after Onodera to find him curl in on himself on the verge of tears.

“Go away Yokozawa,” Onodera said “I just want to be alone right now.”

“Sorry can’t do that,” Yokozawa said sitting next to him “If I let you wallow in self-pity, we won’t get anything done.”

“Very funny Yokozawa,” Onodera replied bitterly before giving him the side eye “How are you so calm about this?”

Yokozawa had to laugh at the statement. “Are you kidding me? I’m furious beyond reason, I want to put two bullets in back of those assholes skulls right now and an extra three in their chest for what they’re doing.”

Onodera then looked confused. “They why do seem…well calm?”

“Because I know there’s no point in being angry now,” Yokozawa answered “I save my anger for when I really need it.”

Onodera sighed, Yokozawa felt his aura calm down a bit but not enough. “I can’t believe they’re doing this, and with no consequences.”

“They maybe be doing this, but we won’t let them get away with it,” Yokozawa said getting up “Not if I can help it.”

Yokozawa extended his hand to Onodera who was looking up at him. “But I can’t do it alone.”

Onodera’s aura when back to normal as he accepted Yokozawa’s hand. “Don’t worry I’ll help, I won’t let them get away with this.”

“Let’s rejoin the group, we have some planning to do,” Yokozawa said.

-

“Alright you idiots,” Yokozawa said slamming the book shut “We have the information we need, so what are we going to do with it?”

“What can we do?” Yanase asked incredulously “It’s not like we can report them.”

“What do you mean we have the evidence here,” Yukina said.

“Yukina, Mino illegally broke into the White Witch coven main libraries to get this information,” Hatori reminded him. “Even if we report the two corrupt members the evidence will be thrown into question.”

“I don’t even know anymore,” Isaka said throwing his hands up.

Everyone was quiet for an extended period of time before Onodera said “What if…we took them down from the inside out?”

“Huh?” Isaka asked looking at Onodera.

“Think about it,” Onodera said pacing around “No one is going to believe us since we stole the books, so with the information we have, let destroy them ourselves. They’d never see it coming.”

Yokozawa started smirking “Onodera does have a point, but how are we going to make this work?”

“I don’t know,” Onodera admitted. “But if we put our head together we can think of something, what do you say?”

“I’m on board with that,” Isaka said.

“I also agree,” Asahina said.

“I’ve got nothing to lose,” Hatori commented “Count me in.”

 “Let’s cream these assholes,” Mino said.

“It’s obvious we’re helping,” Yanase said speaking for Yukina.

Onodera looked over to Yokozawa who said “You and I both know, I won’t go down with a fight. Let’s think up a plan.”

“Don’t worry Yokozawa, I’ll let put two bullets in their skulls,” Onodera said to Yokozawa.

Yokozawa smirked. “I look forward to it.”


	20. Keep Walking And Never Look Back

“Oi! I’m starving,” Yokozawa said hanging upside from his aerial silk his body contorted slightly.

Isaka glared up at Yokozawa irritated. “If you going to complain, why don’t you cook something?”

“Don’t want too,” Yokozawa responds before sitting upright before getting into a more relaxed position on his silk.

“I’ll make something!” Yukina chirped ever cheerful.

“How the hell are you still glowing!?” Yanase growled picking his head up off the table he was sitting at.

Yukina shrugged before heading to the kitchen to make food for everyone. They were all still trying to make plans on how to take down the Lumen Sages from the inside out. Even though they had come up with a decent plan and a way to implement it, it still needed fine tuning. Hence, why everyone was running low on energy and sprawled out in random places trying to get comfortable, apart from Yokozawa and Yukina who seem to be fine.

“Ok, let’s review the layout of the territory again,” Mino started before receiving harsh glares from Onodera, Yanase, and Isaka.

“Mino, I think everyone should take a break,” Yokozawa said calmly as he flipped through the pages of a spell book Mino had lying around “I’m sure we’ve worked ourselves ragged.”

“And we still have work…” Hatori’s exhausted voice wafted through the air.

Yokozawa nearly forgot Hatori was here, he looked over to him before saying. “Do you need fresh air and sunlight Hatori?”

“Very funny Yokozawa,” Hatori said giving Yokozawa a small smile “I’m not an actual plant.”

Yokozawa chuckled deeply before Yukina and his ever-bright aura waltzed back into the room. “Hey, everyone I made food.”

“Yukina!” a mix of angry shouts few in the White Witch’s direction. Yokozawa almost fell out of his silk if he didn’t catch himself and swung himself carefully to the ground. Yukina covered his mouth before bright his aura under control. “Sorry, heh.”

“You will kill us all with the aura someday,” Isaka commented as Yukina handed everyone bowls of curry with rice in it. Yokozawa had gotten back on his silk but was in a full spilt as he ate with a book floating in front of him.

“Do you always do that while eating?” Yukina asked Yokozawa.

“Hai, it’s an old trick I learn from my coven,” Yokozawa said slowly closing his legs and got down from his silk.

“You know Yokozawa-san I don’t really know anything about your coven,” Yukina said sitting cross-legged on the floor.

“Is that so?” Yokozawa replied looking off to the side. Like Mino, Yokozawa didn’t talk about his coven often, granted he had a lot of good memories but he’s not as open about it.

“When was the last time you visited your coven?” Onodera asked.

“Around seven years ago,” Yokozawa said.

“Eh!? So long,” Yukina said surprised “That’s a long time to be away from your family. Why haven’t you gone back?”

“Yukina, I don’t think- “Mino started but didn’t finish as Yokozawa answered honestly.

“I put three bullets in a council member’s chest,” Yokozawa said bluntly.

Yukina then closed his mouth looking at Yokozawa in mild shock as nearly everyone except for Mino and Hatori stared at him. Yokozawa turned away from them and said quietly “I don’t want to talk about it.”

He then walked off into another area of Mino’s space that resembled a bedroom before flopping on his back and staring at the ceiling. Yokozawa hated talking about why he never visits his coven anymore, he used to go back home all the time…that was until he turned twenty-one.

-

_“I’m going to be so late,” Mizuki shouted looking like a hot mess as she zipped with inhuman like speed from corner to corner in her room. Yokozawa who was walking at normal human speed watched amused as Mizuki gather materials to chaperone a class trip with some of the younger Umbra witches. Yokozawa silently poured her caffeinated Green Tea before organizing her papers neatly in her black folder. When Mizuki finally slowed down in her actions she smiled at Yokozawa._

_“Thank you, Takafumi,” Mizuki said down the tea before grabbing her folder._

_“Try and come back in time for dinner,” Yokozawa said to her watching as she zipped to the door._

_“I’ll try,” Mizuki called before she was gone in a flash. Yokozawa rolled his eyes secretly wondering how she managed to raise him on her own all those years. He was honestly glad to be back at the coven, it was his home. He could be himself and relax for once. Yokozawa debated on what he wanted to do before he just headed to the river nearby before spending most of the day swimming or lounging around. On his way, back he snuck into the kitchen to find a lone Umbra scrubbing her hands raw as she attempted to finish the cleaning without any magic intervention. Yokozawa recognized her from one of the classes he volunteered to watch before he took pity on her._

_“Hey,” Yokozawa said making his presence known “I’ll finish cleaning for you, you should go have fun with your fellow sisters instead of being down here.”_

_The girl looked at Yokozawa gratefully before bowing and taking off to presumably find her friends. Yokozawa smiled to himself shaking his head before picking up where she left off, as he finished drying the last of the plates Madama started bugging him. He ignored her at first but she kept giving him a nagging feeling in the back of his mind. Yokozawa continued to ignore her before he sudden struck in the back of his head with something blunt. It had enough force to knock him to the ground and blur his vision for several second before he realized he couldn’t move. Yokozawa was panicking internally, he couldn’t move to defend himself but he was still concise his eyes were wide open._

_“Did you hit him hard enough?” a familiar voice asked._

_“Yes, now help me with his damn body,” Another voice said, “I can’t wait to finally be rid of him.”_

_Yokozawa was then rolled over when he saw the face of one of the Umbra Councilwomen and his old sensei. His one sensei grimace at his face. “His eyes are open.”_

_“We’ll close them after we bury him,” The councilwoman said._

_Why were they doing this? Yokozawa thought to himself if only he could move or anything! Yokozawa’s vision suddenly faded out, he panicked once again before he was screaming inside his own mind for Madama to help him but got no response. When his vision came back, he found himself in a graveyard with the council women hovering over his body, he heard the sound of someone digging into the ground, most likely his old sensei._

_“You know Takafumi,” The councilwoman started “You amaze me. You’re just like your mother sometimes, kind -hearted, loyal, and an excellent student.”_

_Yokozawa temporally stopped trying to move his paralyzed limbs and started to listen to what the councilwoman was saying._

_“But, you’re also the product of history repeating itself,” The councilwoman said “The Umbra were totally wipe out nearly a thousand years ago, just because an Umbra Witch and a Lumen Sage decided they loved each other and had a child. That child single-handedly rebuilt the enough coven of the Umbra with another lone survivor of the witch hunts. Nearly five hundred years later your mother falls in love with a Lumen Sage and they had you…I didn’t want history to repeat itself…”_

_Yokozawa already knew from Mizuki that his mother married a Lumen Sage, where was she going with this?_

_“The night your parents died…I killed your father,” The councilwomen said “I then tried to convince your mother to kill you and rejoin the coven but she refused. She set the house they lived in on fire to distract me from killing you myself, but I had a Lumen Sage who had the exact same sentiment kill her. I didn’t account for Mizuki finding you and taking you as her own. I sat by for sixteen years and watched you grow in the angel hunter your mother was. I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t proud of you…but I refuse to watch the coven fall again, no matter how exceptional you are Takafumi.”_

_“I’m done with the hole,” His old sensei said, “Slide the lid on the damn coffin and let’s go already.”_

_“I’m just saying my goodbyes,” The councilwoman said before crossing Yokozawa’s arms over his chest and set his Scarborough Fair’s by his sides. The councilwoman then closed his open eyes before he heard the sounds of the coffin lid being closed and him being buried alive. All Yokozawa felt right now was anger, he still couldn’t move but his fingers were twitching, he needed to get out of this coffin. He wanted so badly to kill her and his old sensei, suddenly he heard Madama._

**_“I can feel your rage Takafumi_ ** _,” Madama said, “ **Be patient, I’m trying to heal you.”**_

_‘Heal me enough to get myself out of this coffin,’ Yokozawa said in his head._

_“ **Are you sure?”** Madama questioned._

_‘Did I fucking stutter.’ Yokozawa bit back harshly._

**_“As you wish,”_ ** _Madama said._

_Yokozawa then was able to move his arms and legs again, he slowly made a fist before punching through the lid of his coffin. He then gave the lid a few more punches to make a big enough hole for himself before he crawling through the dirt, when he finally broke the surface he coughed some dirty out of his lungs and stood on shaky feet as he walked almost like a zombie back to the coven. It was late evening to everyone would be gathering around for dinner in the communal hall._

_Yokozawa head there with both of his Scarborough Fair’s gripped tightly in his hands, he opened the door to the hall where everyone was chatting loudly, laughing, or dancing around to music. Everything was a blur of color and sound, mostly because Yokozawa didn’t give Madama a chance to properly heal him. Yokozawa looked around before he saw his old sensei walking in his direction, she didn’t seem to notice him at first but when she did it was like she’d seen a ghost. Yokozawa on the other hand slowly raised his Scarborough Fair and fire one shot that rang out loudly, he had shot his old sensei in the middle of her forehead and bullet almost went clean through. She fell backward with a loud resounding thud, her face still held that shocked expression. At this point, everything had quieted down and the entire coven was staring at Yokozawa as he slowly walked with a slight limp towards the council's table. The Head Mistress stood up ready to scold Yokozawa but his eyes locked on the councilwoman who confessed her sins, he raised his arm again and this time he fires three shots into her chest. The council immediately rush to her, trying to stop the bleeding. Yokozawa on the other hand sunk down to his knees energy spent before he realized the back of his head was bleeding as well as his nose._

_“TAKAFUMI!” Mizuki’s shrill worried voice rang out as she was suddenly next to him holding him close before making him look her in the eye “What happen!? Why did you do this!?”_

_Yokozawa blinked slowly looking over to the councilwoman who he knew wasn’t going to make it. “She killed them…she killed my parents…so I killed her…”_

_Mizuki looked at Yokozawa in utter shock before she admitted something to him that made his blood run cold. “I know…I know she killed them…”_

_Yokozawa then shoved Mizuki off of him. “You knew…and you didn’t tell me…”_

_Mizuki tried to embrace him again but he slowly stood up “Don’t touch me! Don’t even come near me!”_

_“Takafumi, your bleeding. Please let me help you and we can talk about this.” Mizuki pleaded._

_Yokozawa instead turned around and walked away he kept walking until he was on the outskirts of the coven. He then fished into his pocket praying he still had his cell phone on him, he did and he dials the one person he knew would understand._

_“Mino…could you come get me…bring Hatori as well,” Yokozawa said._

_When Mino and Hatori came, they were worried seeing the blood and open wound on the back of his head._

_“Yokozawa!? Oh, my god, what happen!?” Hatori asked grasping his shoulders tightly as the ushered him into the car._

_“I kill a council member…” Yokozawa mumbled before his body finish gave out and he passes out exhausted on the ground._

-

Sharp knocking on the door jarred Yokozawa from his memory. “Yeah?”

“It’s me,” Mino said, “Everyone is wondering when you’re coming back to join us, we’re finalizing the plans now.”

“I’ll be there in a second,” Yokozawa said before he noticed Madama’s wings were extended. Yokozawa sighed “I know Madama, I’ll go back eventually but not now.”

Madama tilted her head but did say anything. She had been urging Yokozawa to go back for years, but Yokozawa could bring himself to go back.

“Calm down Madama,” Yokozawa said “We have better things to worry about and I get the feeling that Onodera is hiding something from me. But I don’t know what just yet.”

Yokozawa then took a deep breath before walking back into the room before getting back on his silk giving off a nonchalant air. “Now then, where were we?”


	21. Sensei Mizuki

Yokozawa was reading through the book that had his and Mizuki’s information inside, he didn’t know why but he wanted to see how Mizuki was doing. Granted he didn’t leave her on the best of terms but he at least wanted to read what she was up to. Yokozawa scanned the pages before his eyes widen, the information stated Mizuki was looking for him and had currently set up shop in Tokyo. Yokozawa then saw coordinates scribbled down, he bit his bottom lip thinking for a moment before he got up and quietly mind his way over to the sleeping Mino.

“Hm…?” Mino cracked one eye open “What is it?”

“Get a dress, I need to see someone but I don’t want to go alone,” Yokozawa told him quietly as to not wake the other who were sprawled out in random places.

Mino yawned before stretching until he heard a satisfying pop sound. “Where are, we going?”

“You’ll see,” Yokozawa told him before giving him space to get dress.

On their way, out they snuck around everyone before Mino and Yokozawa headed down to parking garage. Yokozawa then gave Mino the coordinates he found in the book and Mino drove to the exact spot. It was a very expensive apartment complex and it had a doorman. Minoa and Yokozawa looked at each other before they stepped into purgatory and walked right past the doorman. Yokozawa sensed familiar magic on the thirteenth floor, unfortunately, Mino sensed it too.

“Yokozawa, why are we here?” Mino asked.

Yokozawa didn’t answer him at first before he admitted “My sensei is here, that book you stole mention she was looking for me.”

Mino blinked at Yokozawa before asking “What do you plan to do?”

“I don’t know yet,” Yokozawa said as they walked into the elevator “For now, I’m just checking out her place.”

“Are you sure she won’t be home?” Mino said.

“She’s an angel hunter, we don’t sleep.” Yokozawa joked.

The elevator then dinged signaling that they had reached their stop, the pair got off and Yokozawa followed his senses to an apartment door, Mino tested the door knob tentatively.

“The doors lock,” Mino said.

“Nothing’s ever locked,” Yokozawa said snapping his fingers before Mino heard a sharp click and Yokozawa walked into the apartment.

“Teach me that someday will you,” Mino said walking in after him.

“Sure,” Yokozawa said looking around “Stay in the living area, I’m going to have a look around.”

Mino nodded and sat down on a random chair while Yokozawa started looking around the apartment. He didn’t really find anything useful until he walked into the bedroom, Yokozawa looked in her bedside tables only to find a few spell books and special ammo for certain angels. Yokozawa sighed to himself before he looked in the closet to find her clothes, weapons and a map of Tokyo with red scribbled all over it. Yokozawa looked over the map to find Mizuki had no luck finding him or even basic information, all she had where places he frequently killed affinity angels and even those were too spaced out. He was about to put the map back when a picture caught his attention, it was of him and Mizuki when he was younger. Yokozawa unpinned the picture from its place before turning it over seeing it still had his shitty handwriting from when he was fourteen. This picture was their last day together before Yokozawa headed to the elite angel hunting academy.

Mizuki had taken him to a festival where Yokozawa proceeded to get the best sugar rush of his life. A smile tugged at his lips as he read the short thank you note he’d written so long ago, Yokozawa pinned the picture back before he heard a crash and loud bang of guns being fired. Yokozawa quick materialized his Onyx’s before heading back to the living space to find Mino and Mizuki hashing it out.

“You’ve got five seconds to tell me what you’re doing in my house,” Mizuki said pointing her guns aptly named _Love is Blue_ , the juxtaposition was inscribed on the barrels, where the names of the four horsemen of the Apocalypse were neatly written in cursive gold. “Or else you’ll be on the receiving end of _Death_ and _War_.”

Mino who had a protective ice wall around him gave Mizuki his ever-permanent smile. “My friend is looking for you, we didn’t anticipate you’d be home soon early.”

Mizuki’s eyes narrowed not lowering her arms. “And just who exactly is your friend?”

“Seriously?” Yokozawa said making himself known “You’re the one search all over for me.”

When Mizuki saw Yokozawa she dropped her weapons in shock before whispering “T-Takafumi.”

“Yeah,” Yokozawa nodded “It’s me.”

Mizuki went over to Yokozawa and gave him a hug, Yokozawa didn’t hug back. Mizuki pulled away shaking slightly. “You…you haven’t forgiven me? Have you?”

“We can’t exactly go back to the way things were,” Yokozawa said bluntly.

“Whatever happen to my sweet Takafumi?” Mizuki asked quietly.

“That part of me died when I was buried alive,” Yokozawa said with slight edge in his tone “If I recall correctly the coven sent a scout after to me.”

“They were supposed to bring you home,” Mizuki started.

“They shattered my Scarborough Fair’s,” Yokozawa deadpanned “I’m not coming back, no matter how much you beg me.”

“Then why did you come here?” Mizuki asked before realizing something “How did you even find me?”

“Doesn’t matter,” Yokozawa said, “I want you gone, you shouldn’t be in Tokyo, it's my territory and you’re currently trespassing and unregister.”

“I’m not leaving,” Mizuki said standing firm “Not until we at least talk properly.”

“I have nothing to say to you,” Yokozawa said coldly “You’ve got twenty-four hours to leave Tokyo or I come back and force you to leave. And believe me it will not be pretty, let’s go Mino.”

Mino bowed polite to Mizuki before following Yokozawa, when they were in the elevator Mino turned to Yokozawa. “Has anybody ever told you you’re a great actor?”

Yokozawa looked over to Mino. “So, you could tell?”

“I know for a fact you don’t harbor any resentment towards her no matter how hard you try,” Mino said leaning back on the wall “But you also want nothing to do with your old coven, you Yokozawa are a complex character.”

“You're just now picking up on that,” Yokozawa replied.

“I’ve always known,” Mino sighed before looking over to Yokozawa again “So why did you say that to her?”

“I do want her gone,” Yokozawa bit back “But I don’t want her around while were dealing with this…little problem.”

Mino raised an eyebrow. “You don’t want her to get hurt…you're trying to protect her.”

Yokozawa didn’t answer Mino for a beat before he said “Mino, don’t tell the other about this.” 

“My lips are sealed,” Mino replied.

The elevator dinged and the pair stepped out before walking out the door.

-

Above them, Mizuki watched as they left before she pulled out her phone and open a tracking app. She had discreetly put a tracking device on Mino instead of Yokozawa so she could track his movements. She knew she shouldn’t have just waltzed into Tokyo and expect her adopted son to forgive her so easily. Mizuki knew Yokozawa had gone through her things but thankful he hadn’t found her black book. She carefully got it out of her hiding place and flipped it open before he eyes widen, this wasn’t her book. Where the hell was it!?

She flipped through a couple of pages before she frowns as she found the handwriting of the Water Witch that was with her son. Mino, was it? The note almost taunted her.

Good Evening Sensei Mizuki,

_If your reading this, then you have discovered the book is missing. Hiding it as furniture décor is a smart idea but the short magic bursts you hope no one would notice didn’t go unnoticed by me. I skimmed some of the contents of this spell book curiously and if you want it back you’ll meet me at these coordinates alone._

_Thank you,_

_Mino_

Mizuki growled snapping the book shut before grabbing a jacket and heading out to the coordinates to wait for Mino, she needed that book back even if she had to kill Yokozawa’s friend. The coordinates lead her to the Meguro River, Mizuki scoffed for muttering. “Typical water witch.”

“Well I do need a way to defend myself,” Mino said sudden appearing book in hand.

Mizuki looked over to Mino with a glare. “Blackmailing me?”

“No, no,” Mino said shaking his head “I’m just looking out for my good friend.”

“You have a funny way of showing it,” Mizuki replied.

Mino just shrugged, and Mizuki seriously wanted to wipe that smile off his face. “Why am I here then?”

“I have a feeling you don’t want Yokozawa knowing that you have this,” Mino said, “So I want to know what you’re up to and why you’re really here.”

Mizuki went silent looking off to the side before looking back at Mino. “I’ll tell what my true intentions are if you help me reconcile with Takafumi.”

“Agreed,” Mino bowed slightly “Now, will you care to enlighten me as to why you have the _Necronomicon_ in your possession.”


	22. Secrets and Lies

Yokozawa’s eyes shot open as he was forcefully woken up out of his sleep. He groaned and rubbed his eyes looking around for the assailant only to find he was alone. Yokozawa was confused before he saw his shadow and sighed.

“What is it Madama?” Yokozawa groaned “I have work in few hours.”

“Onodera Ritsu,” Madama said simply.

Yokozawa slowly got up. “Lead the way.”

Yokozawa watched as his shadow led him to another door that had Onodera’s symbol on there. He tilted his head and quietly open the door before hearing Onodera talking to…himself…

“What should we do? I’m sure he’s on to me.” Onodera said looking at the ground. Yokozawa was confused for a moment before he realized Onodera was talking to his patron. Yokozawa looked over to Madama’s shadow before his attention was stolen by Onodera.

“I want to take down the Sage’s but I can’t go back on my mission,” Onodera said, “Even if I explain why, I’m sure Yokozawa will kill me or worst…”

Yokozawa raised an eyebrow. He knew Onodera was hiding something but what the hell was he talking about.

“I know, I just need to find it fast, maybe he’ll slip up and lead me to her,” Onodera said, “This doesn’t have to get messy.”

Suddenly Onodera snapped his head up looking around. Yokozawa knew his patron finally sensed him and had warned the white witch, he needed to leave and fast.

“Hello? Is someone there?” Onodera called out.

 ** _“Slowly back out the door_** ,” Madama said, “ ** _He won’t come to where you are_**.”

Taking the advice Yokozawa slowly walked out of the room relieved that he wasn’t caught but his mind was still reeling. Onodera was hiding something, and he was using Yokozawa to get to it. But just what in the hell was he looking for? At least he still wanted to take down the Lumen Sage’s but he obviously has another agenda. Yokozawa slowly walked away from the door before noticing Mino hurrying to another room in the dark. What is with everyone and hiding secrets today, Yokozawa thought as he walked to the room and knocked on the door.

“Mino? You awake?” Yokozawa asked before the door swung open to reveal the ever-smiling Mino.

“Yokozawa, I was just coming to wake you,” Mino said nodding his head for Yokozawa to come in.

Yokozawa suspicion at why Mino was still awake walked into the room. “Why exactly?”

“I’ve been doing research all night,” Mino lied, and Yokozawa could tell but he decided not to call him out on it.

“On what exactly?” Yokozawa asked.

“I think it’s a bit suspicion that the Lumen Sage’s have only killed one Umbra witch,” Mino said to Yokozawa “So I was trying to backtrack to see if any other Umbra witches have gone missing, but I can’t get a definitive answer because I don’t have all the information…”

Yokozawa was confused for a moment before he realized what Mino wanted. “You need to get into the Umbra Libraries.”

“Umbra’s keep all of their information private from the rest of the branches,” Mino said, “It could be useful.”

“Mino, even if I was willing to take you to the libraries I’m not exactly welcome at the coven,” Yokozawa said.

“Well, there is another way…” Mino told him.

“What other way is there?” Yokozawa asked crossing his arms “Don’t tell me you're considering breaking into the Umbra coven.”

“No, this is just a suggestion…” Mino started “You could talk to Mizuki.”

“No,” Yokozawa said in a cold tone “Absolutely not.”

“Yokozawa…” Mino started to plead with him but Yokozawa wasn’t having any of it.

“No Mino, I refuse to talk to that woman,” Yokozawa said starting to leave but Mino stopped him.

“Yokozawa, what if they killed more Umbra witches than just the one you know of? What if that’s why Mizuki’s trying to find you?” Mino said with a hint of begging in his tone of voice “We need answers, and you need to talk to her…please…”

Yokozawa breathed through his nose. “Fine, but don’t get your hopes up.”

“Thank you,” Mino said.

Yokozawa left Mino alone before bumping into Onodera in the hallway, Onodera seemed surprised by Yokozawa’s sudden appearance.

“Y-yokozawa!? What are you doing up?” Onodera said.

“Hm…oh Madama woke me up,” Yokozawa answered semi-honestly “She does that when she thinks I’m in danger.”

“Were you?” Onodera asked.

“No, false alarm,” Yokozawa answered, “She probably sensed Mino or something.”

The stood in awkward silence for a few moments before Onodera said “Well, I should head back to bed, you know work’s tomorrow and I need to explain to Takano where I’ve been.”

“Oh shit,” Yokozawa mumbled under his breath. He had forgotten about Takano in this whole ordeal, and he basically told his friend he was most likely going to die and never see him again.

“What?” Onodera asked.

“I forgot to talk to Masamune,” Yokozawa groaned. “I may or may not have implied I was never going to see him again.”

“Wait, is that why Takano has been looking like shit the past couple of days?” Onodera asked.

Yokozawa wasn’t surprised but it didn’t make him feel any better. “Yeah…”

“You should talk to him,” Onodera said.

“If I do I’ll admit that I’m a witch,” Yokozawa said, “And I’m assuming you haven’t told him you’re a witch either.”

“No, but if you tell him you’re a witch, I’ll tell him I’m a witch as well,” Onodera replied, “No point in hiding it from our spouses.”

“Right,” Yokozawa looking off to the side before walking past Onodera “I’m going back to bed, see you in the morning.”

“Night,” Onodera said.

Yokozawa went back to his room before he watched Madama’s shadow grow on the wall. “Madama, I know you felt that magic around Mino as well.”

“ ** _And?”_** Madama challenged.

“He’s hiding something as well,” Yokozawa told her “And we can’t have that.”

“ ** _What will you do?”_** Madama asked, **_“You could have called him out on lying to you.”_**

“That would have been too easy,” Yokozawa replied “Mino doesn’t lie to me often but too much is at stake right now for secrets. I’ll make him come clean when it’s necessary.”

 ** _“And Onodera?”_** Madama asked.

“Keep your friends close but your enemies closer,” Yokozawa recited the phrase “I need to bid my time with him as well, he’s good at lying but I need him to believe that I trust him. Onodera has his own agenda and if that effect what we’re doing in any way I won’t hesitate to bring him down.”

“ ** _My my, you sound like a true angel hunter_** ,” Madama teased.

“Don’t forget it,” Yokozawa replied, “Keep an eye on him, Mino too, and try not to wake me up before my alarm.”

 ** _“As you wish,”_** Madama replied.

“Tomorrow’s going to be a long day,” Yokozawa said to himself before falling back asleep.


	23. At the Mercy Of An Angel Hunter

Yokozawa knew asking for a peacefully work day was asking too much but he got his hopes up. As soon as he arrived on the sales floor his co-workers looked at him in shock as if they had seen a dead person. Luckily, he had a decently crafted lie about being ill for the past few days and was back to barking orders to the sales department. The first half of the day went smoothly until Yokozawa’s laptop was suddenly closed by the person he wasn’t ready to face just yet.

“We need to talk,” Takano’s leveled voice said “Now.”

Yokozawa just nodded and left Henmi in charged before following Takano into an empty meeting room on another floor. They stood in silence for a few moments before Takano gave Yokozawa a bone crushing hug. Yokozawa slowly hugged back knowing there was a lot of shit he had to explain.

“First thing’s first, where the hell have you been and don’t fucking lie to me,” Takano said giving his friend a deadpanned look that was usually reserved for his authors.

“I…I’m going to try and explain to the best of my abilities,” Yokozawa said knowing he couldn’t bullshit his way out of this. Takano continued to stare at him before Yokozawa inhaled and said, “I’m a witch.”

“Excuse me?” Takano said genuinely confused. It wasn’t the answer he was expecting but it was the truth.

“I’m a witch Masamune,” Yokozawa repeated.

“Like one of those Wiccan people,” Takano said crossing his arms “Because I call bullshit on that.”

Yokozawa sighed, this was going to be harder than he thought. “Not like a Wiccan Masamune, I don’t really have time to go in depth about what I’m talking about but I’m truly sorry for causing you to worry about me.”

“Don’t apologize,” Takano said bluntly before sighing “I’m just glad you’re alive.”

“So am I,” Yokozawa said before he looked Takano dead in the eye “I’d like to show you something.”

Takano raised an eyebrow but Yokozawa just lead him back to the sales floor before pulling his pendant out of his inside jacket pocket.

Takano raised an eyebrow. “What is that?”

“Just watch,” Yokozawa said as his eyes got a slight purple tint, he then snapped his fingers and the world froze around them. Takano’s jaw went slack for a moment before Yokozawa closed his jaw.

“Let’s head to the Emerald,” Yokozawa said flipping open the pendant carefully watch the time.

Takano followed behind him looking around in awe. “What the…”

When they made it to the Emerald floor Yokozawa let Takano walk in front of him and motion for him to sit at his desk before he snapped his fingers and Mino, Hatori and Onodera started moving again looking around wildly before noticing him.

“Yokozawa, what the hell?” Hatori said, “Why did you freeze time?”

Yokozawa then gestured to Takano who was sitting awkwardly at his desk, the three editors stared at their human boss before Onodera said, “I’m a witch too, we’re all witches.”

“Expect for Kisa-san,” Mino said with his ever-permanent smile.

Takano blinked. “This crushing my reality…”

“Welcome to my world,” Yokozawa said looking down at his pendant, he needed to restart time soon or else he’d mess with the space-time continuum and quantum mechanics, plus he’d be draining himself of energy. “I need to head back to the sale floor, explain everything you guys can.”

“Will do,” Onodera said.

“Yokozawa, I suggest you check your nose before you head back to work,” Mino said.

Yokozawa was confused until he realized his nose was bleeding. “Thanks, Mino.”

Yokozawa snapped his fingers before the time when forward as normal, he heads to the men’s restroom and carefully cleaned his nose. As he was about to throw the tissue away, Madama started bugging him. It wasn’t danger but it was caution, Yokozawa narrowed his eyes about the throw the blood soak tissue away once again but Madama forcefully stopped him.

“Madama, what the hell?” Yokozawa said confused, Madama didn’t take control of his body often, as a matter of fact, she’s never taken control of his body outside of them practicing. “Let me go, we’re in public and at my job.”

“Do not throw away the tissue,” Madama said.

Yokozawa blinked before slipping the bloody tissue into his pocket. “Whatever you’re getting at Madama, you better warn me before it happens.”

“Understood,” Madama said before going back to silent shadow mode.

Yokozawa then went back to work like nothing ever happen. A little while later he was recompiling some sale data when Madama started warning dully. Yokozawa was then on alert when the phone at his desk rang.

“Yes?” Yokozawa answer.

“Good afternoon Yokozawa-san,” The receptionist greeted him “I wanted to inform you your sister is waiting for you in the lobby.”

At first, Yokozawa wanted to answer, what sister, until Madama started bugging him again and he got an idea of who it was. “Tell her I’ll be right down.”

Yokozawa then told Henmi he going to lunch before heading down to the lobby, he spotted a familiar red head before saying, “Hey sis, so nice of you to show up.”

Mizuki looked over at him before putting on a fake smile. “Ready, I know a nice restaurant for lunch.”

“Actually, I have a better place in mind,” Yokozawa subtly challenged walking past Mizuki and out the door.

-

 “Well, this is a quite unexpected,” Mizuki said sipping her tea.

“How so?” Yokozawa said taking a bite out of his pastry.

“For one thing, I didn’t expect it to be a witch penthouse restaurant,” Mizuki replied looking around.

“I brought us here on purpose,” Yokozawa said calmly.

Mizuki tilted her head. “Why is that?”

“For one thing, we had to check our weapons in,” Yokozawa said staring directly at her “So now we’re on an even playing field, and when we stepped into the room we automatically walked into purgatory, so if want to fight me we won’t disturb the outside world.”

“You really think I want to fight you?” Mizuki replied, there was a small tone of hurt in her voice but she masked it by trying to sound sarcastic but Yokozawa picked up on it.

“If you do it’ll be nice to finally have a worthy opponent,” Yokozawa said sipping his tea.

Mizuki frowned at him. Yokozawa didn’t care that she was upset, she wasn’t supposed to be in Tokyo and the fact she was here was making him very suspicion of her true intentions. Madama was oddly quiet, so he knew he wasn’t in an immediate danger. Mizuki then clears her throat to bring Yokozawa’s attention. “How have you been?”

Yokozawa raised an eyebrow at her. “Seriously?”

“It’s been seven years Takafumi,” Mizuki said secretly pleading with him “I know we’re not on the best of terms but I… I still love you and I miss you.”

Yokozawa slowly blinked at Mizuki, he was used to her showing emotions but what she said was too raw for him. He didn’t want to admit it, but he wasn’t mad at her however he didn’t want to let her off the hook easily.

“And regarding the coven…they know what really happened,” Mizuki said to him “After an investigation, they found out the councilwoman was trying to kill you and they determined you killed her out of self-defense. You can come back anytime.”

At that Yokozawa’s expression harden, his suspicions arousing again. “When was this?”

“Does it matter?” Mizuki replied, “You can come home again.”

“Mizuki, do know why I don’t contact you or even think about showing my face to the coven?” Yokozawa asked her.

“No, I don’t know,” Mizuki said looking confused.

“Did they tell you about the scout they sent after me?” Yokozawa asked voicing hardening.

“Yes, I know about the scout but I thought she let you go?” Mizuki said.

“Oh no, let me tell what actually happen the day the scout came after me,” Yokozawa said.

-

_A twenty-two-year-old Yokozawa was covered head to toe in dirt and soil carrying a basket with assorted fruits and vegetables. He carefully set the basket down before picking a bright cherry tomato and adding it to the basket before lifting it again and making his way over to Hatori who was inspecting the fruits and vegetables for bugs and Mino who was cleaning them off._

_“Here’s another basket full,” Yokozawa said setting the basket down in front of Hatori. “That makes what now?”_

_“Fifteen,” Hatori said tossing Yokozawa an apple which he ate gratefully “This is a good harvest for spring, and you two are helping in the summer, right?”_

_“We’re going to need more hands in the summer,” Mino said before he dosed an unsuspecting Yokozawa in water._

_“Ah! Hey!” Yokozawa said glaring at Mino._

_“You were dirty, I just helped you shower a little,” Mino said grinning more than usual._

_Yokozawa stuck his tongue out at Mino before Hatori asked him “Why were you covered in dirt?”_

_“I stepped on an exposed root from your strangler plant,” Yokozawa then shuddered “That thing had slimy tentacles.”_

_“You didn’t hurt Cleopatra, did you?” Hatori asked more concerned for the plant than Yokozawa._

_“You named that thing Cleopatra?” Yokozawa replied._

_“She’s very sensitive being in an unfamiliar environment and all,” Hatori explained._

_“Where did you get it from?” Mino asked him._

_“I had an old classmate smuggling it here from Africa,” Hatori said rubbing the back of his neck._

_Sudden Yokozawa yelled as he was hoisted up in the air by a green tentacle. “Holy fuck!”_

_Mino was about to suck the moisture out of the damn thing when Hatori stopped him before saying. “Cleopatra! No! Down!”_

_“Are you trying to negotiate with the plant!?” Yokozawa screamed at Hatori._

_Hatori gave him a look before saying. “Cleo, let him go. He’s friend, not food.”_

_“What!?” Yokozawa shouted at him._

_Cleopatra’s tentacle froze and another snaked up to Yokozawa and started patting his face. “Hatori!!!!”_

_“Wait, I think she likes you,” Hatori called up to him. “Maybe ask her calmly to put you down!”_

_Yokozawa grimaced but when he felt a tentacle trying to snake its way under his clothes his pride went out the window. “C-Cleopatra, will you kindly put me down?”_

_Then tentacles froze not moving for a second, Yokozawa gritted his teeth and hissed out his most polite “Please?”_

_Cleopatra then gently placed Yokozawa back on the ground before patting his head and her vines disappeared._

_“You ok, Yokozawa?” Hatori asked._

_“I feel violated,” Yokozawa said shuddering “I’m going to head home, I’ll see you guys at work tomorrow.”_

_“Bye Yokozawa,” Mino waved._

_Yokozawa snapped his fingers and went through the door before finding himself outside Hatori’s apartment. He then stepped into purgatory and decided to take the rooftop to avoid the street to get home. After a while he stopped to rest a little, even though it had been a year, Yokozawa hadn’t completely healed from being buried alive. From what Hatori and Mino had told him, he was practically cationic for two weeks as they tried to heal him as well as Madama. Mino was worried he was dead a few times, Hatori even grew an entirely new hybrid of a plant just to treat his injuries. Although his brain and skull were healed he still had nerve damage that Mino and Hatori were still trying to repair, Madama helped as well but it was still a lengthy process. Yokozawa sometimes felt pain in his left arm and his right leg and had to rest for hours at a time, but being him he just took painkillers and alcohol just because he could and went about his day. Yokozawa had felt telltale signs that his nerve pain was about to act up so he stopped and decided to check his e-mail until the pain was more manageable or until it went away. Lucky for him, it wasn’t as bad as it could be so he decided to wait a few more minutes._

_When the pain finally subsides, a small breeze distracted Yokozawa, as he swore he heard something like an archer drawing an arrow. Madama then warned him to move his head, Yokozawa tilted his he to the side and caught an arrow with a slight blue tip. His eyes narrowed as he heard a pair of boots hit the ground behind him._

_“Serious, you tried to hit me with a sleeping arrow?” Yokozawa asked turning around before his eyes widen a fraction._

_There in front of him stood an umbra scout tightly gripping her bow and arrow and had it aim for him. “Yokozawa Takafumi. I have orders from the high priestess to bring back to our coven.”_

_“If I may ask on what charge?” Yokozawa asked clasping his hands behind his back subtlety materializing his Scarborough Fairs._

_“They didn’t say,” She replied, “Please come with me peacefully or I’ll have to use force.”_

_“Do your worst,” Yokozawa challenge before firing rapidly at the scout who tried to dodge his attack. One of the bullets caught her leg and Yokozawa was about to make his escape when she shot an air at his that grazed his cheek. Yokozawa suddenly felt dizzy, there must have been something on the tip, he was a bit disoriented but he could still fight. He started firing again but his aim was off, he ended up missing a couple times and when the drugs started to wear off the scout shot and arrow not at him but his Scarborough’s. As soon as Yokozawa pressed the triggers the barrels of both his Scarborough’s shattered leaving him weaponless._

_The scout then straightens up. “Do you surrender?”_

_Yokozawa glared at her before putting his fists up. “You’ll have to drag me back before I surrender.”_

_The scout looked at Yokozawa before saying “Fist fighting?”_

_“You of all people should know this will be most than a fist fight,” Yokozawa replied watching as she discards her bow and arrow before charging at him. He ducks as she threw a punch but grimaced as she left a hole in a brick wall. Umbra witches were trained martial art fighters since they had abnormal strength like other witches they had to be careful. Yokozawa blocked a few kicks aim at him, before landing a few well-placed punches watching as the scout faltered. He was on the receiving end of a very powerful punch to the jaw, the punch brought him to his knees, Yokozawa spat out of blood in his mouth before looking to the side too late as her foot connected with his face but the kick was powerful enough to send him flying into the wall behind him. Pain exploded across his entire body as he picked himself up and dodged another attack before punching the scout in the stomach and kicking her in the center of her chest. The scout falters trying to catch her breath before glaring at Yokozawa who just wiped away the blood on his face ready for round two._

_Let’s just say he almost had his ass handed to him, Yokozawa and the scout were both equally match but the scout had the upper hand due to Yokozawa’s nerve damage. At one point Yokozawa was gasping for breath as he held his sore ribs which were surely bruised when he noticed the arrow she had shot at him earlier within arm’s reach. Yokozawa was calculating his next move when suddenly he was on his back struggling again the scout. She then wrapped one hand around his neck cutting off his oxygen, Yokozawa clawed at her trying to breathe again when she started speaking._

_“You know, they said you were a fucking legend, and that I should be careful,” She chuckled “They wanted me to bring back up, but I knew I could take you down without even trying. Look at you, gasping for air all helpless. I’m going to drag your damn body back to the Umbra Coven even if it’s the last thing I do.”_

_At this point, Yokozawa managed to grab the arrow, in his right hand and used his left hand to bring down a power blow to the arm choking him before he flipped their weight over so that he was on top and stabbed her shoulder with the arrow. The scouted looked surprised at the arrow lodged in her shoulder and Yokozawa said “I’m assuming this will paralyze you for a while before you nod off. But I want you to give the high priestess a message, if she wants me she’ll need to come and kill me herself. I’m not coming back to coven no matter what anybody wants. And if they want a piece of me they know where to find me.”_

_Yokozawa then punches the scout knocking her out before heading home. When he got through the door he stripped down to his boxers and went into his bathroom to inspect the damage done to his body. He had a black eye, a bloody nose, and busted lip along with bruised ribs and his entire back was purple, as Yokozawa looked down he realized not even his leg were spared from the fight as he had a giant bruise on his thigh. He sighed to himself before going to his freezer and getting out four bags of ice, he dumped them into his bathtub before running freezing water. Yokozawa then got an empty glass and a bottle of vodka before setting it near the tub as he sunk himself into the water, when he was numb enough to his injuries he grabbed a few cubes of ice plopped them into the glass before filling it with vodka and downing the entire glass. Yokozawa tasted his own blood mix with the alcohol, it burned his mouth and throat but he didn’t care as he poured himself another glass before he saw Madama’s shadow over take the wall in front of him. Yokozawa just lifted his glass and said “Cheers Madama, this is our life now. Constantly looking over our shoulder waiting for the day the high priestess comes to kill me.”_

_Yokozawa then knocked back the drink before laughing bitterly. “Oh, what a fun life I have.”_

-

Mizuki was trembling as Yokozawa recount the event to her. He, on the other hand, was unfazed.

“It took three weeks for my injuries to heal and another three months for nerves to heal as well,” Yokozawa said spreading some frosting on a small cake he ordered, “So excuse me if I’m a little suspicion of you and coven willingly excepting me back.”

“T-Takafumi, I didn’t know…I couldn’t have known,” Mizuki said shakily.

“Of course, you couldn’t,” Yokozawa said “You can’t know everything. Isn’t, that right?”

“Stop, please. I get it,” Mizuki said head bowed “I’m at your mercy here Takafumi.”

“It’s about time you realized it,” Yokozawa said looking her up and down “I need access to the Umbra libraries and record. If I’m truly welcome back to the coven they won’t mind if a friend of mine does some research there with me supervising.”

Mizuki just nodded at Yokozawa’s request, Yokozawa then got up from the table before setting down a few Yen. “You should enjoy Tokyo for a while Sensei, I might need you again.” And with that Yokozawa left.


	24. The Interrogation of Mino Kanade

After that faithful conversation with Mizuki, Yokozawa spent the rest of the week splitting his time between Kirishima, Work, and plotting to take down the Lumen Sage clan. At the moment Yokozawa had just finished tucking Hiyo into bed and was cleaning up while answering some of Kirishima’s questions about witches and magic.

“So, how do you cast spells?” Kirishima asked “Can you cast spells? Have you ever cursed someone?”

“Ok, one question at a time please,” Yokozawa said putting the dishes away. “First, yes, I can cast spells but I don’t do it often given that fact I’m an Angel Hunter. And no I haven’t cursed anyone, yet.”

“Wait, what you do you mean yet?” Kirishima asked an eyebrow raised.

 “I plead the fifth,” Yokozawa said, “Any more questions before I cut you off.”

Kirishima opened his mouth before closing it and opening it again before closing it. “Now, I have to think of a good question.”

“Well, you have exactly three questions left so make them co…” Yokozawa didn’t finish before he feels a sharp pain go up his left leg before it spread to his hip and upper left side near his ribs. It knocks the breath in his lungs and he had to lean on the kitchen counter for support.

“Yokozawa!” Kirishima said worried as he was right next to him in an instant “What’s going on are you ok?”

“I’m fine…I’m fine…” Yokozawa replied unconvincingly “I just need to lie down…”

“You’re not fine,” Kirishima said as he carefully laid Yokozawa on the couch “You look like you’re in a lot of pain. Do you need ibuprofen or something?”

“No…human painkillers don’t work on me except for morphine,” Yokozawa then hissed as the pain slowly got worst and he saw he was worrying Kirishima more by the second “Get my duffel bag…please…”

Kirishima practically bolted into their bedroom before bringing Yokozawa’s bag to him.

“In the left pocket give me the bottle with the black liquid in it,” Yokozawa said as Kirishima frantically rummaged through the bag before finding the bottle. Kirishima unscrewed the cap before handing it to Yokozawa who swiftly downed it before grimacing at the taste.

“God that’s disgusting,” Yokozawa mumbled.

“What is that,” Kirishima asked.

“The blood of an angel mixed with some plant I can’t remember the name of,” Yokozawa replied feeling the pain ebb away. Yokozawa sighed in relief before sitting up.

“Are you sure you’re ok?” Kirishima asked still a little concern.

“Yeah, I’m fine now,” Yokozawa reassured him before subtly casting a small calming charm on him, so Kirishima would drop it. “Anyway, do you have your three questions?”

“Ok, I’m curious…can you fly?” Kirishima asked.

“Um…I think I can…I’m not sure,” Yokozawa answered honestly.

“What do you mean you’re not sure?” Kirishima said.

“Well, I can levitate and float, but I use it for soft landings rather than flying,” Yokozawa explained.

“So…you just haven’t tried?” Kirishima then grinned.

Yokozawa raised an eyebrow. “Keep this up and I will take away your question privileges.”

Kirishima put his hands up in surrender. “Ok, ok.”

Yokozawa smirked before getting up. “I’m heading to bed, want to join me?”

“What are you proposing?” Kirishima asked starting to grin.

“You have a dirty mind Zen,” Yokozawa said practically purring “I was suggesting we cuddle.”

“Cuddle…cuddling is good…” Kirishima said a little dazed from Yokozawa using his first name.

Yokozawa just rolled his eyes and beckon Kirishima into the bedroom with one finger.

-

Yokozawa was woken up later that night to the overwhelming smell of copper, he slowly blinked open his eyes and was suddenly aware of Madama bugging him. He got out of bed and went to the bathroom turning on the light before his eyes widen in shock, his nose was gushing blood to the point it was dripping onto his shirt. Yokozawa didn’t even think about what he did next, he quickly stepped out of the bathroom snapped his finger making Hatori’s symbol appear before he walked into the room.

“Hatori…” Yokozawa started but then the world went black. When he came too, he realized he was on Hatori’s table with the man is question frantically mixing something before he turned around and yelped in surprise.

“Yokozawa! You’re ok!” Hatori said before shoving something into Yokozawa’s hand “Drink this, now.”

Yokozawa didn’t question it and downed what Hatori made, he grimaced at the taste. “This tastes horrible.”

Hatori glared at Yokozawa. “Well, what do you expect?”

“You’re right, sorry,” Yokozawa said laying down. “Do what you need to.”

Hatori’s hands then glowed a soft green as carefully hovered over Yokozawa body carefully trying to figure out what was going on. Hatori then looked confused before saying “Yokozawa, your nerves are severely damaged but…”

“But what?” Yokozawa asked.

“You were fully healed the last time I checked,” Hatori said trying to repair the damage before frown “I can’t repair your nerves.”

“What?” Yokozawa asked skeptically.

“Something won’t let me,” Hatori said, “Like you been…”

“Cursed.” Yokozawa finished sitting up.

“I don’t understand,” Hatori said looking worried “Who could have cursed you?”

Yokozawa gave Hatori a neutral look. “Ok, fair enough. Have you been in contact with any foreign magic you couldn’t recognize?”

Yokozawa then thought back on the night he confronted Mino. “Yes…Hatori could you do me a favor and open the door to Mino’s place. I need to have small chat with him.”

-

Mino was coming home from Yanase’s place after a long day when he noticed his symbol was on his door. He was confused before he carefully opens the door before he saw Yokozawa sitting in a chair at his staring blankly at the wall in front of him.

“Oh, it’s just you,” Mino sighed in relief “Need something?”

 “Sit Mino,” Yokozawa said bluntly not looking at him “We need to talk.”

Mino then sat in front of Yokozawa. “Is everything ok?”

Yokozawa gave Mino a deadly serious expression. “I want you to tell me the truth right now Mino.”

Mino blinked. “What...do you mean?”

“You’ve been hiding something from me,” Yokozawa said bluntly “And I’m giving you a chance to tell me the truth right now. Did you curse me?”

“What!? No! Of course not!” Mino said.

Yokozawa stared at him before saying “Verum te cogam…”

Mino then felt a rush of magic in his body before he looked over to Yokozawa “What did you do to me?”

“An old Latin spell I learned years ago,” Yokozawa said, “It compels you to tell the whole truth, no half-truths nor half lies.”

“Do you not trust me anymore?” Mino asked.

“I still trust you,” Yokozawa stated, “But for now, I need answers.”

“Please Yokozawa…” Mino pleaded “You don’t want to hear the truth.”

Yokozawa just stared at him with no emotion on his face. “Try me.”

Mino’s eyes widen in fear as Yokozawa produced the Necronomicon and set it on the table. “First question, is this the real Necronomicon?”

“Yes…I double check…it’s not a copy,” Mino responded struggling against the magic in his veins, but he knew Yokozawa was more powerful than him and he had to endure this questioning.

“Second question, how did you obtain it?” Yokozawa asked.

“Your sensei, I stole the book from her,” Mino admitted.

“Did you blackmail her?” Yokozawa asked.

“I did…I threaten to tell you about it even though I had planned to tell you anyway,” Mino said starting to sweat.

“When were you planning to tell me, you had the fucking Necronomicon?” Yokozawa asked coldly.

“When…hmm…” Mino gritted his teeth trying to fight against the spell. Yokozawa’s eyes started glowing purple counter-attacking any progress that Mino made.

“Answer me Mino, or else I will take more drastic measures,” Yokozawa said coldly, his voice void of all emotion.

“When we returned safely to the Umbra coven!” Mino shouted.

“Why do we need to return it to the coven?” Yokozawa asked.

“So, the lumen sages can’t get it again,” Mino told him, become more drench in sweat.

“Again?” Yokozawa raised an eyebrow “What do you mean again?”

“The White Witch feared the Lumen Sages were being rebuilt, so they agreed with the Umbra high priestess that the book should be returned to their care, but it got stole on the way there,” Mino said shaking “They assumed it was you and the White Witches demanded you’d be taken into custody but Mizuki convinced the High Priestess it wasn’t you and volunteer to get the book back only if she’d pardon your crimes. Mizuki found out the book was in the possession of an undercover white witch but she failed to tell him she had the book, and then we showed up and I stole it from her…Yokozawa…please…”

Yokozawa leaned forward so he was right in front of Mino’s face. “One more question, what’s going on with my magic?”

“The Necronomicon has a defense mechanism that effects an magic user who doesn’t have proper magic wards,” Mino explain “I’ll help you…but please Yokozawa…take this spell off me…”

Yokozawa was quiet for a few moments before he said “Et nunc absolvo vos…”

Mino then slumped forward almost boneless shaking from the interrogation. After a few moments, he shakily got up and put the proper protect wards on Yokozawa silently. The pair didn’t say anything to each other for a few minutes before Yokozawa broke the silence.

“I’m sorry I had to do that Mino,” Yokozawa said, “But right now, we can’t afford secrets.”

“I know,” Mino replied, “I shouldn’t have kept it from you.”

Yokozawa sighed to himself feeling his nerve damage repair itself and his magic flowing through his veins counteracting the magic the Necronomicon was giving off. “Hide this again, until I decide what we’re going to do.”

“Understood,” Mino said nodding watching Yokozawa get up “Where are you going?”

“To pay Mizuki a visit,” Yokozawa said before snapping his fingers and leaving through the door.

-

Yokozawa stepped out of a storage closet in Mizuki apartment build about a foot away from her door. He straightens himself up before walking to her door, just as he was about to knock, he noticed the door was slightly ajar. Yokozawa then slowly open the door to find tables and chairs overturn with weapon marks all over the place.

“Madama,” Yokozawa said quietly materializing his Onyx Roses.

“Upstairs…hurry…” Madama replied.

Yokozawa carefully made his way up the stair being careful of the shattered glass. Madama’s shadow pointed him in the direction of and office-like room, Yokozawa heard faint mumbled before he threw open the door his Onyx’s ready before he froze at the sight in front of him.

Mizuki was unconcise and bleeding from a wound he couldn’t see and standing over her with a bloody silver statue gripped tightly in his hand was Onodera Ritsu. Onodera was covered in blood and it stained his civilian clothing.

“Yokozawa-san….please believe me…” Onodera said shakily “It’s not what it looks like.”


End file.
